Let The Music Be Your Master
by KarateKickGyrl87
Summary: Sequal to There's an Angel On My Shoulder Summer 1981, My name is Jena Hyde. My brother just married his highschool sweetheart, Jackie. My band, The Floors is taking off with a record contract. My boyfriend and I are actually in love. What could go wrong? Tons!
1. Oh Doll

**Ok, new story in the Houses Of The Holy series. If you are just starting on this one. I recomend reading story #1, There's an Angel On my Shoulder.**

**Yes, I stole a modern song and claimed Jena wrote it...but it was so perfect!**

**I don't claim That 70s Show...I wish I could, then season 8 would never have happened. HAHA**

I fidgeted in my dress. I hated being dressed up all frilly and stuff. The fact my dress was light pink made it worse. It was a little bit poof for me and landed at my ankles. It only had one shoulder with a white flower on it. I felt short and awkward. I was here because it was my brother's wedding. He was getting married, the poor bastard, and to Jackie no doubt. I knew they would end up together. I actually loved them together, I just didn't think my brother liked parading around like a monkey.

"Je-Yi-Na." Fez, my foreign best childhood friend said. He actually looked rather nice. He wore a tux allot being a model and all.

"Fez, do I look like I feel?" I said fidgeting one more time with the bow on my back.

"Depends," He looked me over. "How do you feel?"

"Like a monkey?" I grabbed my flower bouquet of blue and pink flowers.

"No, you look nothing like a monkey." He took my arm and we walked over to our place in line behind Eric. "You look lovely." Fez and I normally were put together at weddings, at least that was what happened at Eric and Donna's almost wedding. I think it was because Fez and I got along, or because there was no chance of us hooking up afterwards.

"Thanks Fez." I sighed wanting to whack my bouquet against my head.

"Kelso on the other hand, looks like a monkey." He pointed over to the buffoon, also known as Michael Kelso, who had put his tie on wrong again. My half sister, Angela, who was dressed in the same long pink dress tried fixing his tie one last time. Kelso was probably going to try sleeping with her again. He had slept with her before, but a few times was never enough for Kelso. "And I know what a monkey actually looks like."

I laughed and put my head on his shoulder trying not to yawn. "Thanks Fez. Man, I am so tired."

"I know little Hyde." He patted my hair. "I am too." Jackie had us at the rehearsal dinner until one last night, and then she had us here helping her get ready at around six am. He whispered to me, "Jackie had been such a bitch on time."

I laughed even more. This was so nice to be joking around with Fez again.

"Everyone ready?" Donna said running in and taking Eric's arm in the front of the line behind Betsy and H. J. "Everyone's waiting."

"Yeah, Donna." Jackie was practically having a heart attack. I looked up to see Red was practically holding her up. She had asked him to walk her down the isle. Stealing my idea. "Oh my gawd. Is Helen and Betsy ok?" She asked looking forward to make sure H. J. (Jackie and my brother's daughter) was still holding Betsy's hand. H. J. was walking so well she was going to make it down the isle as a flower girl. Betsy just had to keep a tight grip so H. J. wouldn't run off.

Jackie looked beautiful. I had to give it to her. She had an aline dress with long sleeves that looked kind of like a fairy tale. Her hair was down in curly waves with a flower veil.

"Yes, Jackie. She is fine." Donna said taking a deep breathe. She made me feel even more stupid. The music started playing.

Out went H. J. and Betsy walking just about right. Thank God Betsy had her mother's smarts. She didn't let go of little H. J.'s hand, even if all she wanted to do was run to her daddy. Which she did the moment Betsy let go of her hand to sit down next to Kitty.

My brother went over and picked her up and put her onto Kitty's lap as everyone who was there laughed. It was weird to see my brother without his sunglasses. He had wanted to wear them, but of course Jackie said no.

The hall they had picked out was rather nice. It was decorated nice with flowers and the isle was a lovely light blue. Donna and Eric walked out first, being Maid of Honor and Best man of course. Fez and I came out next. I hated how slow we had to walk. I could hear Kelso and Angie fumbling behind us.

"Hey." I heard a whisper making me look up. There was my boyfriend, Jason smiling and winking. Beside him sat the rest of our band, The Floors. I swore it looked like Skip the keyboarder and back up guitarist was asleep.

I smiled and winked back at him. Fez whispered noticing my affection towards Jason. "I had better find someone tonight at this monkey feast. Or else I shall be the only one who isn't getting laid tonight."

I held back the laugh that was growing inside me. We finally made it up to the stage where we stood and waited for Jackie. I smiled at my brother who looked about ready to vomit. He knew what he was getting into.

The traditional wedding march was playing. Jackie and Red came out. It was definitely the effect Jackie had always wanted. Not a single eye could be taken off of her. Except her's. All she could do was look at my brother. He had the largest smile in history. He was smiling and not wearing his glasses. I personally had only seen this happen twice in the last ten years.

She finally made it up there and the minister said his piece. They were both supposed to give vows. Which they had to come up with themselves. I knew for a fact my brother had written them about an hour ago.

"Doll," He said pulling out the napkin he had written the vows on. The people laughed a little. "I didn't believe in love. I thought it was something created by the government that was supposed to turn us into love hungry slaves."

Everyone including Jackie laughed.

"But, then I fell in love with you. I fell in love with your big sparkling eyes, your stubborn personality, and the ability to be a total bad ass if you want to." He smirked. I liked him without Zen. It was weird, but enjoyable. "Which, thank God our daughter inherited all of those traits from you and almost nothing from me. I vow I will always be there for you and Helen Jenifer until the day I die. I love you Doll."

Jackie was almost ready to cry. I thought, I couldn't see her being behind Donna and all.

"Steven," Jackie choked out. "I met you, and I have never loved anyone so much in my life. I don't know how you could put up with me. I haven't been the nicest to you. You still have always found a way to love me. Which made me love you even more. I even love those sideburns you won't cut off."

Everyone laughed again. I heard Jackie sort of sob.

"I promise to love you until the ends of time." Jackie said regain her breathing. "No matter what. Even if we are poor, I become fat, or if you re-grow your beard. I will always love you."

"Oh, Doll." My brother said. He looked up to the Minister. "Can I kiss her yet?"

"One more moment." The minister raised up his hands. "Have you both rings?"

They nodded as Donna and Eric handed them their rings. They put the rings on each other's fingers.

The minister smiled. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

"Finally." My brother took Jackie into his arms and they kissed, practically made out actually. It was kind of gross. The finally let go and the minister turned them towards everyone.

"May I introduce, Mr. and Mrs. Hyde." The minister yelled as they started walking back up the isle.

About an hour or two later, I was stepping onto the stage in the reception hall with my band. "Hey everyone." I felt stupid holding my guitar with such a dress on.

Everyone stared at us.

"I'm Jenifer Hyde, Steven's sister. I would like to call my brother and his bride out onto the floor for their first dance." I laughed as my brother and Jackie made it out onto the floor. My brother only tolerated dancing. Jackie loved it.

"I wrote this song for them." I smiled. "It was the cheapest wedding gift I could find." My brother winked.

I looked back to everyone and cued them to start playing. I played my opening guitar cords.

"When I was younger I saw my daddy cry  
and curse at the wind.  
He broke his own heart and I watched  
as he tried to reassemble it."

They moved back and forth and I couldn't help but smile.

"And my momma swore  
that she would never let herself forget.  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love if it does not exist."

I looked over to Jason who was sitting at a table smiling up at me. I couldn't take my eyes off of him.  
"But darling,  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception."

"Maybe I know somewhere  
deep in my soul  
that love never lasts.  
And we've got to find other ways  
to make it alone.  
Or keep a straight face.  
And I've always lived like this  
keeping a comfortable distance.  
And up until now I've sworn to myself  
that I'm content with loneliness.

Because none of it was ever worth the risk"

When I had proposed the song to them. Jackie had literally screamed, "That sounds like us."

"You are the only exception. And I'm on my way to believing." I sang out. Skip finished his notes on the keyboard before I spoke into the mich again. "Congrats to my big brother." I stepped back as Jackson came forward to sing the next song.

"I will have to ask our lead guitarist to please take a step down and dance with your brother for his last dance." When was this supposed to happen? His last dance was supposed to be with Kitty, not me.

I stepped off the stage leaving my guitar on the stage. I walked over to my big brother. I rolled my eyes as the guys started the first few notes of the song. Houses of The Holy, Led Zeppelin of course it would be this song.

My brother and I just sort of laughed as he took a bow. "Want to dance sis?"

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." My brother took my hand and spun me around. We attempted to dance to the song. By the end of the song I ended up in my brother's arms, with my head on his shoulder. I actually wanted to cry. My brother was grown up and he was married. He wasn't just my brother anymore.

"Love you Jen." He whispered as the song almost ended.

I laughed. "Love you too."


	2. The Munchkin and The Whore

"I love you J." Jason said as we were making outside of the banquet hall. We were sitting on the bench behind the place, because Kelso told me it was the place no one had ever caught him. The music from the wedding still loudly playing. They had to hire a D. J. as well as our band because Jackie wanted some disco, and she knew the band refused to play disco.

"I love you too Jason." I said trying not to mess up my dress. He had me on his lap with my legs around his waist. I kissed him more, I loved the feel of his tongue curled in my mouth.

After a few moments, he let go to take a deep breathe."Do you ever think, about you and I getting married someday?"

I was almost flabbergasted.

Yes, I had thought about it a few times. In my little experience, I had only understood that unless you were a wimpy girl like Eric, guys didn't mention it, ever. Until they proposed to you anyway. "Sure." I staggered out. Looking at him with my hair framing us.

"Really?" He asked.

I nodded. "Sure." I wasn't sure what to say.

"J. You do have to turn off the Zen sometimes."

I laughed awkwardly. "I'm sorry, I just wasn't expecting that."

"Oh." He kind of quieted down and I rolled my eyes. "I just thought every little girl planned out their wedding and stuff before they turned five."

"I wasn't saying I hadn't thought about it." I had, but when I was a little girl. Weddings weren't a big thing in the Hyde house. The first wedding I ever went to was Bob and Midge's renewal. Then, all I could think about was the refreshment table. "I was just older than five."

"Ok." He smiled playing with my hair. "Because I have thought about it. Wouldn't be big if you don't want it to be."

"Yeah, just keep it small." I smiled. "I don't want a big monkey show. Or a big monkey dress."

"Yeah, I don't like this dress. It's really big and I can't find you in here." He laughed. "I liked your prom dress better."

"First or second?" The first had been the old bridesmaid dress for Donna and Eric's wedding. It was lavender and still fit me as I hadn't grown since I was thirteen. The second dress, was a dress I had bought myself. It was actually not that long, it was just at my calves and it was black.

"Both."

I smiled. "Aren't I lucky?" I sat back and put my legs up on the bench.

"I am glad you feel like that." Jason laughed. "I also feel rather lucky sometimes. Like last night, I beat Kelso at poker and I felt very lucky."

"It's easy to beat Kelso in cards." I smirked. "I bet he thought you were playing Candy Land. No really, I think I am lucky. I have a great boyfriend like you. A rocking band. Enough good stuff to have a bazillion circles. A sort of bright future, and a family that actually cares I exist. I mean who is lucky like that?"

"Not allot of people." He smiled as I laid my head back on his neck.

I started humming a tune to myself. Just enjoying my good luck. I looked up at the stars. They were so beautiful.

"That would make a good song." Jason said laughing.

I suddenly heard the pitter patter of little feet on gravel. I expected it to be H. J. or Betsy, but they probably wouldn't have been outside at one am. Last I had checked, they were asleep.

I looked down to see a little boy with blonde hair bounding over to us. The dim street light just showing his big blue eyes. He looked rather familiar. "Slow down Reggie." I heard the even more familiar voice, it was high pitch and I think I was the only one who actually wanted to hear that voice. Other than the fact I had impersonated her on Halloween, we had a fairly nice friendship.

"Laurie Foreman?" I asked as I saw the tall blonde whore come bounding up to us and grabbing the little boy. I was surprised at how she looked. She had a perm. It didn't look bad on her.

Laurie looked down at Jason and I. "Jena." She smiled as the baby tried to pull at her hair. She slapped it's hand. "Now Reggie, you don't touch Momma's curls." She looked back at me, her smile getting even bigger. "How are you munchkin?"

"Good." I looked her up and down and swung my legs off of Jason's lap. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard one of you all got married. I was in the neighborhood and I decided to stop by." She looked at me."You're friend there looks familiar."

"Please tell me he is not related to the baby's father." I said with my smile dropping.

"No, I think." She looked up. "What's your name kid?"

"Jason Brooklings." Jason looked a little confused.

"I am so sorry Jason. This is Laurie." I said with a laugh. "The whore who's closet I used to live in."

He nodded.

"I think I dated your brother. He found out I had a kid and ran." She laughed. "Just like they all have." She looked a little sad.

"I see you ended up exactly how I said you would." I laughed walking over to Reggie and patting him on the head.

**Flashback Start**

I watched as Laurie walked into what had been my room for the past few months. It was Thanksgiving and I really didn't care. I had opted to eat chips trying to avoid Kitty's mother. "Ah munchkin, I see you put posters on the wall."

"Laurie. I thought you were in Chicago." I sat up on the bed. "Your whore friends not festive enough? Instead you chose to stay here. Just saying, your not even getting this room. I go back to the closet tonight because Kitty's parents are sleeping in here.

"Whatever." She shrugged. "I don't care. You see my boyfriend had to be with his wife so it was either this or be alone."

"Which boyfriend? Was it the bartender one or the one who owns the bar of the bartender?" I asked thinking back to the last time we talked and she told me she was leaving for Chicago.

"Both." She bit her lip.

"You know you are going to end up alone with a baby who's father's name you won't remember right?" I asked getting out of bed and walking towards the door.

"I can deal with that." She laughed. "You can even be the Godmother."

"Oh lucky me."

**Flashback End**

"I know. You were right." She looked a little sad but laughed. "But hey, you can be Reggie's Godmother if you want.

I felt my eyes widen as I looked at Reggie. "Really?"

"Sure," She rolled her eyes. "I mean no one else wants the job."

"I'm a Godmother!" I laughed. "I have to go tell everyone."

I grabbed Jason and ran into the hall and right over to Kitty. "I have two sets of big news. One, Laurie is here, she has a baby. Two, I'm a Godmother!" I said rather briefly. I suddenly stopped. "Oh, Gawd. I sound like Jackie."

"Laurie is back?" Kitty looked rather shocked. "You are kidding?"

I shook my head.

Kelso walked over and put his hands on the table with a gaping smile. "Laurie is here?"

"With a baby. I'm the Godmother!" I skipped around. "Oh, gawd. Don't sleep with her."

"Oh he isn't." A very drunk Angie walked over with a glass of wine in her hand. "He is going with me."

Kitty and I stared at her as Kelso pulled her away. Kitty suddenly got up and ran outside looking for Laurie.

My brother suddenly strode over looking mad. "Jen, what's this about a baby and you being a mother? I will kill Jason if it's true. Kelso had better of had that wrong."

"Um, bro. It's Laurie who has a baby. I'm her baby's Godmother." I laughed. "Don't kill Jason."

"Ok, good. Glad it's the whore and not you." He patted me on the back before going back to the party.

This had been one strange wedding. Seemed like our family.

**Ok, this was actually all apart of the first chapter, which is why it is so choppy...I am so sorry! :/ Better news, had my last day today! Woot, Woot. I am free!**


	3. Where The Wild Things Are

I put another cookie onto H. J.'s highchair. She smiled and giggled as she took a bite. Mrs. Foreman had only given her one, and as the good aunt I was. I gave her another one.

I looked back to the paper I was writing on at the Foreman's kitchen table, my acoustic guitar in my arms. The Foreman's were babysitting H.J. while my brother and Jackie were on their honeymoon.

It had been a day since the wedding, and I couldn't get Jason and I's lucky conversation out of my head. I had decided to turn it into a song. The music was slow at the beginning and became fairly fast paced and really rocking.

So far all I had for lyrics was.

"I look at the stars. Sometimes, I forget where we are.

Thinking back to the old days,But who cares any ways?

All we have is luck, Don't want to get stuck.

In what the past really is...

We are the luckiest we could ever be."

That was all I had.

Laurie snuck into the kitchen. I turned around as Reggie made sounds announcing their arrival. I turned around.

"Hey Whore!" I said rolling my eyes at her. "You coming to bring Reggie for a play date, or to make up with Red?"

"What do you think?" Laurie rolled her eyes. Red had decided to ignore her for not contacting them or anything. We had figured he would cool down after the beer got out of his system.

"Reggie wants a play date!" I got up and reached out to Reggie. "Hey, you want to go to God mommy?"

He practically jumped into my arms. He grabbed right onto my bra strap and just held on. I pulled his hand off my bra strap. "No, Reggie."

"He does that with everyone." She laughed and smiled proudly."Quite a little ladies' man. He takes after his mommy. Mind watching him while I talk to Red?"

I shrugged. "Sure." I brought him over to the table and cleared off space where my writing was I set the kid down and grabbed him a cookie.

H.J. giggled when I set Reggie down across from her. Reggie laughed and waved. "You really are a ladies man." I picked him up and put him on one hip. I took H.J. and put her on my other hip. They actually weren't that heavy. I carried them out in the backyard. My brother and Jackie had left some toys, their playpen, and a baby pool. It was like a regular little daycare. Except, it was just me and two little kids.

One of them kept grabbing my bra. Definitely Laurie's kid. I put them both down in their playpen. "Ok, now play." H.J. walked right over to her piano and started clanking on her cords. "Tink, Tink, Tank, Tank, Tinky, Tank, Tank." Sang the piano.

I sighed. Someday, that girl could be really good. She already had musicality.

"Hey, Jena!" I heard Kelso's voice. I walked over to the fence where Kelso stood. He had Betsy on his shoulders who was looking at a picture book leaning it against his head.

"What's up Kelso? Hi Betsy!" I waved up at Betsy who was smiling from ear to ear. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I am going to go on a library trip and I need someone to watch Betsy." He had made the innuendos hands when he said library trip. He was going to go do it with someone.

"But daddy, we were just at the Library." Betsy looked up from her book.

"Yeah, but this is a grown up library where grown ups go to play games." He laughed.

Betsy looked confused but shrugged and looked back to her book.

"Dude, why in Hell are you insisting on going to the library?" I asked rather pissed off. Kelso was leaving Betsy, to go nail someone obviously.

"Because, I want to." He said with his mouth wide open. He lifted Betsy up over his head and put her down. "Have fun Bets!" I looked over the fence as he gave her a hug. "Love you Smarties."

"Love you too DumDum." She hugged him back before I opened the gate and let her in.

"Smarties and DumDum?" I asked as Betsy ran into the backyard and sat down on the grass and started looking at her book.

"Secret agent names." He laughed. "We wanted something we would remember, so we went with candy."

"Whatever man. Just know, I still don't approve of you leaving Betsy here to go nail someone." I whispered.

"Oh, no, I'm not going to nail someone." He said laughing. "I'm going to go work on moving in here. I got a new Job, and I talked to Brooke. She said it would be nice to have Betsy here now that she is older and is more confident with staying away from her mom for longer. We just haven't told Betsy yet, it's supposed to be a surprise."

"That's great." I patted him on the back. "What's the new job?"

"I'm the new supervisor for the mall cops." He smiled. "I just told them how long I had worked at the club and I got the job. I have to get going Jen. By the way, don't let Betsy read too much. I have this friend who's eyes fell out they read so much."

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes."See you man!" I waved before walking back to the backyard where Betsy was laying on the grass reading a book. Where The Wild Things Are. I noticed they were ok and ran inside to grab my guitar and paper.

I came back out and sat on the grass. Betsy bounded over to me and sat down on her knees. "Can you play me a song?"

I wasn't sure what to play. I hated kid's songs. "Sure sweetie." I thought into my brain, what was something appropriate to play? "Do you like Steve Miller Band?"

"Who?" She sat up a little.

"Here, I will show you." I started the cords to Dance, Dance, Dance, and sang it out for her. She giggled and got up attempting to dance around. She had sadly received her father's coordination. She kept falling over. When I finished the song, I clapped. The little ones just laughed and Reggie waved his arms. I didn't know if it was an attempt at clapping or what it was. Betsy tried to curtsy, but she fell on her face.

"Ow, my eye." She said putting her hand on her eye.

I put my guitar down and knelt in front of her. I took a look at her eye. It was fine, just a little red. "You really are your father's daughter." I shook my head. "You alright?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"Here, maybe you should stick to reading." I reached over and grabbed her book and I handed it to her. "Can you even read that?"

She shrugged. "I can read some words, but I like the pictures."

I laughed. "Good for you."

I turned around as I saw Red run into the backyard and pick Reggie up and swing him in the air. "There you are. There is my little grandson."

Betsy and I looked back and forth at each other. This was not normal Red behavior. I stood up. "Mr. Foreman?"

"Hello Jenifer. So I hear you are my little guy's Godmother. I have to give you an update. We are going to try and make sure he does not turn out like Eric." He laughed.

"Red," Kitty ran into the backyard. "Now, there is nothing wrong with Eric. Although you are such a big boy." Kitty laughed as she stared at Reggie. H.J. kept tinkling away at her piano.

Laurie leaned against the fence. I walked over to her wondering what she did to get them to forgive her? Then again, I too had disappeared and it took about ten seconds for them to forgive me. "How did you get that to happen?" I asked.

"I told them Reggie's full first name." Laurie paused. "Reginald."

Damn it, she had stole my idea of naming my eldest boy after Red. Well, she was their actual kid. "No wonder. Good planning on your part."

"I know right?" She smirked.


	4. Making Plans

Jason, the band and I were waiting in the waiting room at the Slimming Recording Studio. The owner, Mr. Slimmers had come to one of our concerts after his son, Isaac watched us the first time we came to Point Place. Kelso's brother Casey had introduced us to Isaac. The Slimmers loved our music so much, they wanted us to have a record contract.

We signed the contract about a month before and then there we were, in a recording studio getting ready to record a few songs for a record.

After a week of babysitting, I had finished writing the 'Lucky' Song. We practiced it for another week, and we were going to put it on the record, along with Sarah Girl and some of our other original songs.

"Hey guys and Gal!" Isaac came out and we all stood and shook his hand. "You all ready? Now we record vocals and the whole band separately and put them together later. We have it all set up for you."

We all just nodded. I grabbed my guitar case. I refused to use someone else's guitar. We bounded into the recording studio where there was a bunch of buttons and a large room with a glass wall. Inside were a bunch of instruments and microphones. I took a deep swallow as my throat swelled. I was so nervous, I couldn't loose my voice over this.

This was big time, the best we had ever done with recording was taking Harris' tape recorder and attempting to record ourselves.

"So what would you all like to do first? Whole band or just vocals?" He asked as we all took it in.

"Best to do whole band first." Harris said with a sigh, he had to be in Heaven.

We all nodded. We were all there.

"Good choice. Then afterwards we will be recording vocals, who does vocals exactly? I even have to know if you do back up." Isaac asked and Jackson, Skip and I raised our hands.

"Alright, Jackson, Skip and Hyde." Isaac wrote our names down on a clip board.

I rolled my eyes, it was so funny. At home, if the name Hyde was called out, my brother answered. When it was called out at school or with anyone who didn't know my family, I knew it was me. I either went by Jena or Hyde. Except with my brother, the Foreman's and of course Jason. Which was why it was hard when I had the band over.

"Alright, let's get started." He clapped his hands and we recorded three of the ten songs we wanted on the album. It took about two hours to get it all perfect. We did 'Lucky', Sarah Girl, and House Play (Skip's only written song, secretly about loosing his virginity.)

I went last for vocals because the guys wanted to go eat (again) and I didn't care if they got done and ate before me. Jason said he could wait so we could go together.

I went into the room and sat down. I put the headphones on. Then, I could hear the music played back so I would know the tempo.

"What do you want to do first?" Isaac asked into the mich.

"Let's get 'Lucky' over with." I said and they turned on the bright red recording light I gave a thumbs up and they started the music. I heard my guitar entrance, which not to pat myself on the back or anything, was damn awesome.

"I look at the stars. Sometimes, I forget where we are.

Thinking back to the old days,But who cares anyways?

All we have is luck, Don't want to get stuck.

In what the past really is..."

I paused before I went on to sing the chorus. I heard Harris' awesome ten second drum solo. I began to realize why I loved this song. I really was lucky. I was luckier than I used to be. I had a family, friends, and the best opportunities. Even if my childhood wasn't amazing, I was still lucky back then. I had the gang, Foreman and my brother to take care of me.

Now I just had to realize the luck still ahead of me. I had a future to look forward too.

"We are the luckiest we could ever be.

Don't even try and tell me,

We already know...

I will never forget where I came from,

It's just time to look forward some,

Years from now.."

I paused wondering where I would be years from now. I prepared for my first hold.

I heard the first strum between the words."Years" strum,"from" strum, " now!" I held out the now, I knew from my breathe it was going to be a good one. I held it out and then faded it down slowly. Oh it felt good.

I finished out the rest of the song, it was actually rather long. Around three minutes forty seconds. Not bad. I heard Skip's keyboard play the last notes. I took a deep breathe and I looked up to see Jason, Isaac and the tech dude clapping and giving a thumbs up.

The red light flipped off.

I smirked. Yeah, I knew I had to sing it nine-hundred more times, but I felt fantastic.

I heard Isaac's voice. "Good job, fantastic emotion Hyde."

Fantastic emotion...That was something I knew I wasn't going to hear outside of music. Zen was in my normal. Emotion was in my music.

About two hours and a half later, we had just finished up our burgers and we had drove out to a make out place about halfway between my home and his. I had drove the old car there and we carpooled from there.

Jason and I took out the time to have some nice old fashioned make out time. We hadn't been together alone since the wedding, three weeks was much too long. We hadn't even gone that long last Summer when I stayed at school. Even then, we had gone on weekly dates (more like three time a week.) I had missed him. His arms around me. His kisses. His, well, everything.

I was sure he missed me. He had barely taken his hands off of me since we had left the studio. He wasn't taking his hands off of me even now. It was desperate, almost like he was starving. It reminded me of our first time together.

**Flashback Start**

It was July 2nd, 1980. Jason and I had been dating five months. I had known him for what felt like ages. I was staying at his parent's for two weeks because of the fourth of July. I had been there since the first of July. His parents had left for the evening, (I don't know why his mother didn't trust me at home with the silverware, but trusted me with her son?) And his sister was at her friend's houses. He asked me if I wanted to make out in his room or something. Duh, wasn't going to turn that down.

We made it into his room and he had started the kiss fest. It was a real full blown kiss fest. I was in sheer heaven.

I was soon making out with Jason on his bed. His hands were under my shirt. I had let him get to second base months ago. His hands just hit my ribs. He went up farther making my body a little nuts. "J? I won't go any farther if you don't want to, but just know that I never want to hurt you. I am never, ever, leaving you."

I wanted to do this. I wanted to go all the way with him. I had just gone on the pill. I felt like I could believe him. I trusted him. "Jason. Let's do this." This time I was being smart, I actually had been with him a long time. He wasn't just my friend. He wasn't leaving. He loved the school too much. He had saved my life once, and he cared for me.

"Music?" He asked sitting up and reaching over to his radio and our favorite rock station was playing a song that I will never remember.

I smiled. "You know me too well." I reached over and kissed him again.

**Flashback End**

The flashback just made me really horny. As Fez put it, it gave me needs. Well, you can guess what happened next. We did it. Afterwards, as I was putting my shirt back on, Jason asked me about staying at his parent's for the fourth of July this year.

I nodded. I didn't have a bad time last year. "Sure I guess. I hope the Foreman's don't mind. It's still a week away. I miss you outside of band stuff."

"How about I come pick you up on Friday?" He smiled. It was only two days away. Wait, didn't I have to do something on that day?

"I would love that, but I'm babysitting H. J., Betsy, and Reggie." I felt forlorn. I wished I hadn't said yes. But, I actually liked it. I was babysitting at least two times a week since Jackie and Hyde got home.

He wrapped his arm around me. "I'll come help baby sit. Could be fun."

"Playing house could be fun." I said with a smirk.

He laughed. "Good practice for someday."

There he went again with the whole future thing. Yeah, I wanted it, I just wasn't really all that ready to talk about it. "Sure."


	5. The Fool's Daughter

It was Friday night at my brother and Jackie's apartment. My brother and Jackie had left a half hour ago. Reggie was dropped off about fifteen minutes later. I held little H.J. in my arms as she finished crying. She had just bumped her knee by tripping over a doll trying to get to her piano. Reggie was running around and giggling in his playpen. Betsy hadn't even been dropped off yet.

I heard the doorbell and figured it was Kelso with Betsy. I wasn't right, but happily wrong. It was Jason. He looked at H.J. who was snuggled into my shoulder.

"Hey there sweetie." He waved to her as he came inside. He reached over and kissed me quickly "Hey honey." We had actually planned that if we were going to play house, we were doing it right. We were going to call each other by awkward parent names.

"How was work today?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Well, it was horrible." He laughed, before walking over to Reggie and picking him up. "Hey there Reg." Reggie struggled and tried getting out of his arms.

"I have found out Reggie doesn't really like men. He likes women and Red. He loves Red." I kissed H.J.'s head before I put her down next to her piano and took Reggie from Jason.

"Now come on Reggie, Jason is wonderful." I put him down next to H.J. I gave Jason a hug and kissed his cheek. "See, I trust him."

Reggie just whined and fussed. Maybe he was teething or something. I heard the doorbell ring. I skipped over leaving Jason to watch the kiddoes. I heard H.J.'s piano playing. She was almost obsessed.

I opened the door. There was Kelso, Betsy, and Brooke? I literally almost started laughing. "Hello Kelso, Betsy. Nice to see you Librarian." I had been calling Brooke Librarian since I met her. She had been kicking me out of the library for a long time before she and Kelso had Betsy.

They walked inside. I noticed Betsy had her book bag. She was holding tightly onto Kelso's hand. "Nice to see you too Jenifer." She looked as stiff as she used to be.

Kelso let go of Betsy's hand and I noticed they were saying goodbye. I realized Kelso was not a totally bad father. He was very close to his daughter. I wished I had had that.

"Bye Smarties."

"Bye DumDum."

I regained my train of thought. "So what are you doing here out of Chicago?"

"Just reviewing the house Michael has picked out for himself and Betsy." Brooke smiled as Betsy ran over to her and gave her a hug. "Remember don't give Jenifer any trouble."

"Ok mommy." She let go and ran over to the couch and pulled out a book.

"Don't let her up past nine-thirty." Brooke said as she and Kelso walked back towards the door. Kelso leaned back in and must have noticed Jason. "And don't give her any type of soda. She won't sleep then."

"He is here helping?" Kelso asked with his dumb ass face. "Don't do it while Betsy is here."

"If you do, use protection." Brooke said with wide eyes. She should know, she had Betsy when she was just out of high school.

"Yeah, don't worry." I felt rather embarrassed. But I tried not to show it. "I will be sure that Betsy doesn't get mentally scarred by us."

"Yeah, because that mentally scarred thing sucks." Kelso said with his mouth open. His beard hit his neck. I began to wonder if anything had ever been caught in his beard. "Besides, she is already scarred by the one time she caught me and a hotty together. Ever since then, I never do it when Betsy is home." Kelso walked toward the door.

Brooke pulled me over. "Never get drunk at a Molly Hatchet concert. You end up with a Kelso as your baby's father."

"Thanks Librarian. I will see you later." I waved as they walked out the door. I closed it and took a deep breathe. I looked over at Jason as he walked over to the couch and sat beside Betsy.

"That was awkward." I went over to the couch and put my head on Jason's shoulder.

"They do that allot." Betsy said not even looking up from her book. "Sometimes it's funny. Other times, not so much."

"Do you even know what they are talking about?" Jason asked. I had been wondering that myself.

"Nope, but mommy's face goes red allot. Only when daddy talks about wrestling." Betsy said looking up and she briefly had the Kelso dumb ass face.

Jason and I looked back and forth. I hoped he knew what I was thinking. Oh gawd, the poor thing.

I heard Reggie and H.J. fussing. I walked over and noticed it wasn't fussing. They were actually giggling and playing together. Well, if grabbing each other's ears and toes counted as playing.

I smiled. They were actually friends. I suddenly hoped they wouldn't end up together like Eric and Donna. That would just be weird. Really weird.

"Can we play a game?" Betsy asked.

"Sure, what kind of game do you want to play?" Jason asked.

"A story game." Betsy giggled and tried to get off the couch.

I walked back over. "Ok, how about we take turns telling a story. Betsy can start us off."

She smiled and stood in front of the couch.

"_Once Upon a time."_

As Betsy started her story, I began to imagine what it was supposed to be like, just with our friends and family in the story. I didn't know the story, but Betsy couldn't have been making it up. Maybe her mother had told it to her.

**Story Start**

"There was once a bratty queen who lived in a castle. She had allot of picture books. She wanted a new book for her daughter who was away on a trip with the king. She couldn't find a new book anywhere."

Jackie sat on a throne dressed in a cute long purple gown. Behind her Fez waved a fan trying to keep her cool.

"I want a new book. Whoever finds one, will be given a large sum of candy and whatever else their hearts desire." Jackie said with her nose in the air.

Fez dropped the fan and yelled. "Candy, now this is something that must be shared. I must tell everyone." Fez ran away and Jackie pulled the fan off of her head.

"Stupid foreign commoner." She rolled her eyes.

"It was but a few hours later that a set of challengers came forth to seek the new book. It was an odd bunch of sorts. A poor minstrel, a washed up squire and the village fool's young daughter. When they came before the queen she laughed at there oddness."

"You are not fit to bring me a book for my daughter. You are poor." Jackie laughed putting her hand to her neck.

"Mam, if you would but give us a try." I came forward. I had a guitar on my back and rags for clothing. "I have traveled far and wide performing. I am sure we could find a new story of sorts. All I ask in return is that I may have a small troupe of mistrals in which to play with."

"Ah, I see. Although you have the daughter of the fool with you for companionship. Whatever could she do?" Jackie scoffed.

"Call forth my father, and he will tell you what I can do." Little Betsy came forward with a laugh.

"Bring in the fool." Jackie called out. In came Kelso dressed as a Jester with his stupid helmet on his head.

He spoke with a laugh. "My daughter can do it. For she can cartwheel better than I." Kelso attempted to cartwheel and fell on his ass.

Betsy then did a full cartwheel, well sort of, she used bent legs, but she didn't fall.

"Now I see how qualified you are." Jackie laughed. "You may go on the adventure."

"All I ask is for my father to no longer be labeled the village fool." Betsy giggled.

"It shall be done." Jackie then looked over to Jason the squire. "What's your story?"

"I go where the minstrel goes." Jason put his arm around my shoulder. "I shall help in any way I can. All I ask is that I be made a knight."

"It shall be done. Now start on your task. The great King will be back with the princess in two days." Jackie motioned for us to leave.

**Story Stop**

**The full chapter was too long to post at once. Update will come later**.


	6. The Squire Loves The Minstrel

"Ok, it's you're turn now." Betsy said with a laugh interrupting my thoughts.

"I'll go next." Jason came forward and Betsy sat in his spot.

**Story Start**

"The squire who was handsome by the way, the fool's young daughter and the attractive minstrel, set forth onto their journey. The started in the forest of no return"

Jason, Betsy and I stepped out of the village walls and into the forest.

"I wish I could see in front of my face." Betsy cried out. "You could cut this fog with a spoon."

"Apparently the minstrel and the squire could not hear her for when the fog lifted slightly, the minstrel and the squire were caught to be in each other's arms kissing."

"What are you doing?" Betsy asked with her hands on her hips.

Jason and I pulled off of each other. "We have a confession young daughter of the fool, we are in love." Jason the squire protested.

"Well, be careful, there is a horrifying dragon that is supposed to roam these woods.

"Hey there dude's." Leo, apparently the dragon, because of his green fringy suit. "You three can't be here, the dragon is going to get you man."

"Aren't you the dragon?" I asked, Jason's arm still around my waist.

"Oh yeah, I am." Leo said putting his hands up to his face. "Rawer."

"Ahhhh!" Betsy jumped into my arms and we all ran behind a tree.

"Whoa, man. I'm sorry. I sometimes have these outbursts." Leo came close to the tree. "It's this smoke I am breathing. It is making me have mood swings."

Jason stepped out from behind a tree. "I may be able to help with the mood swings." he pulled out a pouch and handed it to Leo. "This smoke won't give you mood swings. It will give you the munchies though. Just don't eat us."

"Eat you, I would never eat you." Leo said with a laugh, taking the bag in his hands.

While he opened his package the three of us snuck out through the forest.

"Good thinking squire." I said.

"The minstrel then jumped into the Squires arms and they proceeded to make out and do it when the fool's daughter was out looking ahead."

**Story Stop**

"Did they wrestle or something?" Betsy asked as I looked at Jason with really wide eyes. I shook my head at him.

"Yes Betsy, they wrestled. Which they aren't going to do again right Jason." I asked as he laughed heartily. "Do you want me to take your turn?"

"No." Jason gave a sad face before continuing his story.

**Story Start**

"They soon found a small cottage outside of the forest. It was made of cookie doe and chocolate. They went up to the door and knocked hoping to find help."

The door opened and there was Eric and Donna. They were dressed in the same outfit I had imagined her in the story she wrote about herself and Eric.

"Hello. We are the owners of a whore house."

**Story Stop**

"JASON!" I screamed putting my hands over Betsy's ears.

"What, I said horse house." Jason said laughing.

I took my hands off of Betsy's ears. "Oh, ok. Continue."

**Story Start**

"Well, we need a good ride. We are on a quest to find a new book." I said looking behind at the barn.

"We would love to trade you for one." Eric said with a laugh. "But, only if you can entertain us." Suddenly, he had his constipated attempt at being scary look. The world turned black green.

Donna tried to look dramatic. She looked away at the sky. "If you can not, you will be our slaves forever."

The world turned back to normal and they put their heads together.

"Well, then you are in luck." Betsy said with a giggle. "Our minstrel here is the best musician you will ever hear."

My eyes widened as I put my hand on Betsy's mouth. "I am not that good."

"But now we want to see it." Eric said trying to look sweet.

"Come on Minstrel, I am sure you can entertain them." Jason said with wide eyes.

I pulled my guitar from my back. "Alright, I will do this and I am sure you will be entertained. I call this, Kiss" I began to play I Want To Rock And Roll.

Eric and Donna waved their hands in the air and swayed back and forth. When the song finished flames erupted from behind me.

"You have entertained us!" Donna yelled with joy! "You may have your horse. You may even have the colt that goes with her." Donna whistled. "If it is a story you seek, go to the old troll and his wife. They know the best stories."

A yellow horse rode up with a colt of the same color beside her.

Jason walked up to the horse. "Such a nice horse. Does she have a name?"

"Laurie." Eric said with a laugh.

**Story Stop**

I was laughing so hard I was going to fall over. Betsy looked at me like I had nine heads.

"Laurie the HORSE!" I laughed. Jason was laughing just as hard.

"Ok, it's Jena's turn!" Betsy said making us quiet down.

"Alright, my turn."

S**tory Start**

"They rode into the night. Searching for the troll and his wife. The soon found where he lived."

We reached a large cave in a mountain. There was allot of yelling coming from inside the cave. Betsy approached first. Jason and I coming close behind her.

"You are such a troll." Came one of the voices. "We never have any company because of you."

"But all of our company were a bunch of dumb asses." Came the other gruff voice. As we rounded the corner they saw Red and Kitty with their faces painted gray.

"Because you decide to eat everyone who comes, I have no friends." Kitty the troll said while stirring the pot she had in the kitchen. The cave looked allot like the Foreman's kitchen.

"Whatever Kitty. Did you read about the travelers looking for a new book. I sure hope to God they don't come here." Red the troll sat at the table and suddenly looked up from his paper.

"Too late Red, their here!" Kitty laughed and ran over to us. She hugged Betsy tightly. "It's so nice to have company. Do you like cookies?"

Betsy nodded and took a bite of the cookie. "Thank you Mrs. Troll."

"Lookie here. I guess we have dinner for tonight." Red said getting up. "I think we should have a dish called, The Ass Foot."

"No you don't!" Kitty waved her hand in Red's face. "I want some company."

Red grabbed onto my arm and Jason tried to pull his wimpy sword from his belt, but it just got caught. "Ha Ha, it's time for dinner."

"Now you listen to me Red Trollman. I want some company and if you eat them, I will never make you food again." Kitty yelled. "And you will give them their new story too."

"Dam nit Kitty." He let go of my arm.

"They spent the rest of the day keeping Mrs. Trollman company. Mr. Trollman gave them a book he promised wouldn't be in the royal library and sent them on their way back to the palace where they gave the book to the queen. Who was overjoyed and gave them each of their desires and they all lived happily ever after."

**Story Stop**

"And the Minstrel and The squire got married." Betsy said with a giggle. I had ended the story quickly, I wasn't a good story teller. I looked at Betsy who was now on Jason's lap.

"Sure, they got married." I said awkwardly. Jason just looked at me with a smile. I looked away awkwardly.

We enjoyed the rest of the night. They ate pizza, watched a movie, built a fort for Reggie and Betsy in H. J.'s room. Then, they fell asleep. Jason and I sat down on the couch with a thunk. We were tired now. These kids were easy and we were still very tired. I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Gawd, I am tired." I laughed. "How do people do this?"

"How do you play music all night?" He asked. "That's way more work than this."

"Each to their own." I said with a deep breathe. "Want a beer, my brother has some in his fridge?"

"Ok." He looked at me as I got up and got some beer out of the fridge. I sat back down with him and we turned on the TV.

"This is nice." He broke the silence after a little while.

I nodded. "Sure."

"It's kind of like what it would be like in the future. The kids in bed, TV, cuddling." He said before kissing my forehead.

I rolled my eyes. "What is it with you and this whole future crap?" I asked pulling my head off of his shoulders.

"I just like thinking about it. Don't you? I mean, we have to start thinking about it sometime." He said as he took a sip of his beer.

"Why does sometime have to be now? I am still in high school." I said taking a drink.

He just took a deep breathe. "I graduated. I want to know what I am doing with my future. When I see my future, I see it with you. No matter what Job I have, or anything, I just see myself with you."

"But, what if I don't want the picturesque home and kids dream?"

"I can be ok with that. I just want to know where you stand on stuff like that." He looked over to me. "Just so long as I have you with me."

I smiled. Why did he have to do stuff like this? It just made me love him. I reached over top of him and kissed him. We would figure this out. Good thing we had time to figure it out.

**Morning sickness has set in... oh gawd, I hate being like this. I was hoping I wouldn't get this. Yet, I did. So, just expressing my pain and I plan on updating faster than this. I will survive. Haha**


	7. The Use For Hair Pins

**I am so sorry. Had to spend a very annoying weekend with my mother in law. She is happy I am having a kid, but she can't handle the girls name/that I want to be in my hometown hospital when I give birth/etc...so annoying!**

**Speaking of annoying mothers in law. I have already had casted the character of Jason's mother. Chelsea Handler. I would love to see her play that. I bet she would do it. LOL. **

I slid into the Foreman's kitchen and sat down for breakfast on Monday. Mrs. Foreman put an orange juice in front of me. I put my head down on the table. I had to pack my clothes for that evening when Jason was taking me to his place.

I yawned as she sat down. "Busy night Jenifer?"

I nodded and put a piece of bacon on my plate. "Yes mayum. Babysat again. I need the cash for that guitar I want.:

"How was babysitting with Jason on Friday?" She took a sip of Coffee.

"Good." I sat up and took a drink of my juice.

"What did you all talk about?" She asked as I coughed on my drink.

"Nothing." I said after I almost choked. "What is this?"

"Tang." Mrs. Foreman said with a smile.

"Has no one explained to you the joke about that?" I asked giggling after she said tang.

"Well, no. I'm not sure if I want to know." She smiled. "Are you still sure you want to go with Jason for the Fourth? It's your first real holiday since you have been home."

I shrugged. "Yeah, I still want to go. Even if his mom is sort of a," I paused. "frigid bitch."

"Well, your taking away her baby boy. It is a hard thing to watch." She laughed before she looked depressed.

"Mrs. Foreman, I'm sorry, but I don't think I will ever understand that." I took a bite of my waffle. "The most my mom ever held on to my brother, well she really didn't."

"Oh dear." She took a drink of her tang (ha ha) before patting my back.

I tried to look depressed, this always worked on messing with her. "She didn't hang on long to me either."

**Flashback Start**

"Jena, what's wrong with your face?" My mother said as I sat down at the kitchen, she was about to leave for the day. I had just got home from school. I was eleven, and I had just been bullied. This group of guys had made fun of me and pounded me, even if I was a girl.

I had a huge black eye. "Nothing mom." I put my large sleeve over my eye.

"Your brother didn't hit you did he?" She looked ready to scream.

"Gawd no mom." I said looking up at her. "But I wouldn't have doubted it, seeing as several of our uncles used to hit him."

"Details, but honey, you need to put something cold on that." She walked over to the fridge and tossed me a beer. "Don't drink it, put it on your eye. I am heading out." She kissed my cheek and walked out. She treated my brother and I so different. Although we were both ignored. There was a difference, one of us had been wanted, when I came along, they had been trying to have a kid. My brother ruined my mom's career, she didn't want him. She reminded him of that often.

"I picked up the phone when the school called." My brother slid in and took the beer off my eye. He cracked it open. "Why did you let those kids pound you?"

"I was scared." I said taking a bite of my PB&J. "What was I supposed to do?"

"Put on a strong face and fight back. If you want to keep the beatings away, you have to make them fear you." He smirked. "Also, I'll get you over to Mrs. Foreman, she will fix that up for you."

"What should my story be this time?"

"Tell her you fell while going to Sunday school." He smirked. "She will totally believe that."

**Flashback End**

"You didn't have a mother." Her mouth fell down to the ground and she looked so sad. She did this whenever my brother or I brought it up. The secret thing was, Kitty was my mom. She always knew what to say, accepted me for me, and totally embarrassed me at all the worst moments.

"Oh my gawd." I looked up from my waffle and acted all surprised. "I didn't have a mother?" Yes, my brother had pulled the joke before, but I had to try it.

"Well don't you worry. We will always be there to take care of you." She kissed my forehead. I finished my breakfast.

I packed up and got ready to leave for the fourth. Jason picked me up around two. He drove me the three hour drive to his place. It was a good thing I didn't pack allot, his car was not that big. We made it to his house, which was by the way, a real mansion in the country. His parents were very well off. His father may have been a violinist on the side, but he also ran a bean company that was very successful apparently.

I grabbed the three bags I brought for the week. Jason helped me up the huge front steps into the large house. Their front room was huge with a staircase and a huge ceiling. His floors were tile and of course, I was always impressed.

"Mom, Dad, Juliet!" Jason called out as he put one of my bags down. "I'm home!"

The first person to come running down was his nine year old little sister Juliet. She definitely liked me. She ran down and jumped into my arms.

"Hyde!" She smiled, her hair in blonde little braids tied off with pink ribbons. She had a pink shirt with a little brown skirt. "I am so happy you are here."

"It's nice to see you too little Brooklings." I said with a large smile as I put her down. I noticed Jason's mother with her long permed blonde locks, high heels, and snooty attitude.

"Jenifer, it's," She paused, almost like she wanted to vomit as she spoke. "wonderful, to see you."

"Thanks for having me Mrs. Brooklings." I said awkwardly. I wondered if she still didn't like me. She had never really been a blatant bitch to me, but she had never really not been a fake around me.

"It's always a pleasure." She smiled uncomfortably. "Now, Jason will show you to your room and be ready for dinner in an hour. Mr. Brooklings won't be home till then. Juliet and I are leaving to pick up Juliet's friend Becky. She will also be staying the week."

I nodded as Jason helped me get my bags up into their guest room and I heard the large doors close.

We plopped my stuff inside the room. It was a fairly boring room, other than the big window.

He laid down on the bed and I snuggled into his arm. "I miss this."

"Me too." He kissed my cheek. "Alright, so we have about twenty minutes until my mom gets back."

"Really?" I asked. "I can't believe all though your mom doesn't like me, she leaves me alone with you."

"I actually don't know." He said laughing. "I don't even know why she locks the silver. You can pick a lock if you really want it."

I rolled my eyes. "I know. The great skills taught to us Hyde's the moment we come out of the womb."

**Flashback Start**

"Ok, guys I am getting close to unlocking these cuffs." I said taking out another hair pin from my hair. I was trying to pick the locks off the cuffs my brother and Fez had been chained to. We had been selling Ted Nugent tee shirts, with Ted Nugent spelled Tad Nugent. The cops were trying to arrest us. I got away.

"Come on Jen." My brother said I didn't teach you this for nothing."

"Patience is a virtue." I said picking the lock a little further.

"Hey guys, have you all seen Donna?" Eric walked over to us as I almost finished picking the lock.

"Not exactly." I pulled up the two guys hands revealing their handcuffs.

The cop began to walk over to us. "Hey you. Your that little girl that jumped the fence."

I ran faster than anyone could say my last name. I got away in just slow enough time to hear the cop chuckle and say, "Have fun in jail."

**Flashback End**

Yeah, I miss picking locks." I laughed before I closed my eyes. I was soon asleep in his arms.


	8. Dark Blue

"Hyde." Isaac said trying to wake me up as I opened my eyes. "Are you awake?"

I shook my head a little as I took my head off Jason's shoulder. "Sorry Isaac."

Jason rubbed his eyes. "I'm sorry, we were up late last night."

"And we all know what you were doing. You are staying at his house right?" Harris looked over to me and rolled his eyes.

"No, his sister Juliet and her friend Becky were up really late playing Trouble. The popper made way too much noise." I defended.

"Well, you had better get yourself together." Isaac smiled. "Although I understand, my little brother used to play that game. That popper is so annoying. Now, let's talk about album covers. Do you want some art on it, would you like a picture of the band?"

"I think we should do a picture of the band." Harris replied.

"Ok, I'm thinking you all should keep to a color scheme." Isaac said laughing. "What do you think Hyde?"

"Ok, just cus I'm a chick means I get this crap? That's sexist." I said lazily. I wasn't in too deep of a mood to get mean. "Dark blue would be cool."

"I could see that." Jackson laughed looking up. "Oh, and we could have a wood floor as the background. We are the Floors and all."

"That sounds pretty good." Isaac wrote down the ideas. "We can actually have the picture taken this week after the fourth. How about we have it done on the fifth. We'll take you to hair and makeup today for a conciliation. You can all wear your own clothes, just keep it to dark blue."

We all nodded. Skip laughed. "Do us guys really have to wear makeup?"

"Just enough to cover those zits. Zits won't get you girls." Isaac pointed to Skip's forehead, where one of like nine zits were. Skip lightly swatted away his hand.

"Point taken." Skip said awkwardly.

"Alright, now I'll take you down to the hair and makeup studio." He lead us down through the studio building and to the hair and makeup. Jason and Isaac left to go and talk business, Jason had decided to not be on the cover or anything like that. He didn't believe he should. He never actually ever played anything. Maybe, I could write a song where it involves his violin or something.

The guys awkwardly walked over to a chair and we all waited for someone to come and help. I almost couldn't believe there was a place to get styled in just one office building.

I sat down in one of the chairs. I settled in and a woman came up chewing gum with an apron around her waist. She definitely looked trendy. Big hair, tight top, fluffy skirt. "Hey, I'm Tina. You must be Hyde. Can't get Isaac to shut up about your singing." She started messing with my hair, scrunching it.

"That's cool." I replied. I didn't think anyone ever talked about my singing to someone else before. I wondered if Tina and Isaac were together.

She played with my hair a little more before turning me to face the mirror. She chewed her gum in the side of her mouth. "Where did you get your perm?"

I laughed. My brother and I had been asked that for years. We had answered with many answers over the years. For Example;

"This uncontrollable moss is a gift from God."

"Its part of being a white Oreo."

"It's all natural."

"The better to hide my stash in."

And many others.

"I'm a natural curly cue. Which by the way, is a term of endearment." I said quoting Kelso after my brother had got out of jail, he was trying to cover his tracks and make it up to my brother. Kelso had drawn a picture of my brother getting raped by an inmate.

"It's fabulous. I would kill for it to be natural like this. It's really long too." She proceeded to wet down my hair and scrunch it, sort of like how I did every day. She then cut it a little. I begged her not to take off any length. She promised she wasn't. She was just giving it layers. I never wanted to loose my locks. I actually liked them.

She then braided a large amount of my front hair into one small braid. She threaded a dark blue ribbon through it. She did some makeup on me. It wasn't awful dark though. She turned me around and I looked at myself. I looked like an enhanced me. Although, I still looked like me.

"Naturally you. Just like your hair." She smiled and laughed.

I smiled at her. "Thanks."

An hour later I was looking through the clothes I had brought with me to Jason's. It was practically my whole wardrobe. I had suggested dark blue, because I owned some nice dark blue.

I pulled out my simple dark blue dress with a little silver band around the waist. I then grabbed my light gray suit jacket. It looked rock and roll with the hair. I quickly tried it on. There was a nock on the door. Jason came in.

"You look amazing." He said smiling. "That what your wearing for the cover?"

I nodded. "I better get it off before dinner. You can help if you want."

"I would, but mom said we have to get downstairs in ten minutes." He smirked. "Although, I could do it in that amount of time."

I rolled my eyes and I switched back into my green day dress. "Come on, let's go eat."

I kissed his cheek and we walked downstairs into the large dining room. There Becky, Juliet, Mr. and Mrs. Brooklings were waiting sitting at the table. Jason and I slid into our chairs across from Becky and Juliet.

"Nice to see everyone is here." Mrs. Brooklings said with her sly little smile.

We all started to eat. I actually wanted to barf up some of it. It wasn't good old fashioned home cooking. I seriously doubted that Mrs. Brooklings cooked. I had a feeling she was a version of what Jackie would have been like if she had stayed rich and married for money.

"So Jason, Jena, how'd the meeting with the record company man go?" Mr. Brooklings asked as he put some pasta in his mouth.

"Pretty good. We were talking about album covers today." Jason smiled. "Isaac said the record may become very popular. "

Mrs. Brooklings practically choked on her drink as Jason spoke. She interrupted him. "You know it might not. You can't expect managing a band to be your main money making job. Especially since you don't get paid anything as of now." I probably should have argued that Jason still got a cut of the money, if we made any.

"I wasn't mom. I still plan on going to school next year." Jason had been planning to head to college for a degree in business management so he could take over his dad's business when he got older.

"Just reminding you sweety." She went back to her meal. I rolled my eyes. Mrs. Brooklings piped back up quickly, she must have been trying to avoid the awkward silence. "So dear, did you hear that Juliet found out she has a solo for her dance class summer show?"

"No I hadn't heard that yet. Congratulations Jules." Mr. Brooklings said to Juliet who smiled. Becky smiled as well patting her friend on the back.

"When is your show? I would love to come see it." I asked trying to be sweet.

"It's at the end of August. It would be great if you could come Hyde." Juliet giggled before looking over to her mother. "I want Hyde, and Marcello to come. They are the only friends I have outside of dance class."

"We will see what we can do." Mrs. Brooklings said with a stern face looking straight at me. "Everyone would have to pay for their own ticket." Oh yeah, bring up the fact I didn't have money. She was becoming a worse bitch than last year.

"You know what I think we should do tonight?" Mr. Brooklings clapped his hands trying to distract from his wife. "I think Juliet and Becky should dance for us, and why don't we have Jena and Jason play some music for them to dance to."

"That would be great. It could be like a talent show. We can set it up in the play room." Juliet jumped off her chair and grabbed Becky. "Come on, let's go set everything up. Come on you two too!" She waved us to follow her. It was a good thing I wasn't hungry.

**Way too short I know, and with no flashbacks. I am dissapointed in myself...sigh, ok, this was actually apart of a bigger chapter, but it was too long to post at once. This was the only good stopping point. Hahaha**


	9. A Word That Sounds Like Skunk

**Warning, this chapter was a part of the past chapter, that means this chapter is really short. I couldn't keep the chapter together, it was way too long that way. **

Juliet had the best play room ever, it was big enough for her to dance. She was pretty amazing. As was Becky. They went to a special performance school like Jason and I went to. Except hers was an all girl school. Juliet wanted to dance to a song that I would sing and play. I was slightly worried what her mom would think of that. So I decided to do it.

I played two songs for Juliet and she liked my second one. I had written it years ago. It was about falling. In my secret, it was written after I fell off the water tower. It was also about a life falling apart. It wasn't bad at all. Juliet just liked it because she could do some moves that made her look like she was falling. She was pretty amazing.

Juliet and Becky got dressed up in some dance clothes. Jason and I just sort of rolled our eyes.

Mr. and Mrs. Brooklings set up in the play room with two chairs. "Is the show all ready?" Mrs. Brooklings called out.

Jason and Becky came out and Becky twirled around to some classical song Jason played on his violin. It was so beautiful. Lovely actually. He was beautiful himself. I had only seen him play a few times. I liked watching his fingers.

Becky and Jason took a bow and Juliet and I came out and I played my song as she danced around like a fairy. She was so pretty. She finished and took a bow. I stood and bowed as well.

"You two were wonderful." Mr. Brooklings said with a laugh.

"Yes, Juliet you were beautiful." Mrs. Brooklings said with a sneer. I rolled my eyes.

Mr. Brookling stood up and looked at his wife. "May I speak with you?" The two angrily walked out of the room. I looked back at Jason who was rather red out of embarrassment.

This was horrible, Juliet looked like she was ready to cry. Becky went and put her arm around her shoulder. Jason and I attempted to take the girls to their rooms. We couldn't help but stop by the Brookling's bedroom door as they kept yelling. Juliet put her ear up to the door.

Jason almost pulled her away. I stopped him. "Wait, aren't you curious?" He nodded. I touched Juliet's shoulder. "What are they saying?"

"My mom just said something about you being a skunk? She said it wrong though." Juliet said with a confused face. Her eyes widened. "Oh, I know she didn't say that word wrong. I'm ten and even I think that's nasty."

I almost laughed, if not for the fact Mrs. Brooklings had just called me a skank and probably some other really bad things. I put my ear up to the door.

"Why don't you give her a chance?" Mr. Brooklings said with a sweet tone.

"I gave her a chance," She paused before getting ready to yell. "Last year! She and Jason were supposed to break up by now."

"What is so wrong with her?"

"Why does this even matter so much? Is this because we aren't having sex? You are trying to get back at me for not having sex in a few months." I almost laughed. No wonder she was a bitch.

"No, I just want to know what is so wrong with her? Yes she is a little rough around the edges, but she isn't overly corrupt."

"She is trash. Trash. She has become a bad influence. I feel bad that I even left Jason alone with her. He has changed." I pulled away from the door. I hadn't heard anything like this from anyone in a long time. I couldn't help I came from a bad life. It was my background. At least the Foreman's had accepted me. I at least had a plan, unlike Eric at one time.

**Flashback Start**

I sat at the kitchen table practicing guitar. I was learning a new song and eating a cookie. Red was at the other side of the table reading the paper and he would never admit it, but he was tapping his foot along.

Eric tiptoed past me and tried to grab a cookie. Red slapped his hand and I laughed at him. He couldn't answer questions about his future that Red asked, so he got no food.

"How come she gets to eat? Has she answered the questions?" Eric asked.

Red put down his paper and looked over to me. "When are you moving out Jenifer?"

"When Steven does. He is my legal guardian till I'm eighteen." I laughed. "Don't have a choice on that."

"Boyfriend?"

"Haven't found one."

"Job?"

"Donna is having me work with her at the radio station."

"Future?"

"As delusional as they come." I smiled at Mr. Foreman then over to Eric.

"See, Jenifer knows what she is doing. No food till you can answer." Red gave me another cookie. "Now back to playing that hippie music." He went back to reading his paper.

**Flashback End**

I suddenly wanted to go home. Juliet patted my shoulder. "Hyde, are you ok?"

I nodded. "Thanks Little Brooklings. Jason, will you take me home?"

"J. You can't let my mom run you out." He said sitting down next to me. "You don't normally back down."

"I'm not backing down. I just want to go home." I said standing up. "Just help me pack. This would be my first holiday back."

Jason lightly touched my hair. "Ok, I'll drive you home. Let's go get your stuff."

We were out of the house before the Brooklings had finished fighting. It was about midnight by the time we got to the Foreman's. I had a spare key and we snuck inside. Jason turned around to leave. I caught his sleeve.

"Don't leave. You can stay overnight if you want. I took him upstairs to Laurie's room and we climbed in bed. He had his arm around my waist and I snuggled into his arm.

I fell asleep, but it only felt like it was for a few moments. I was awoken suddenly by a light coming into the room. I looked up to see Mrs. Foreman sleepily smiling, she waved. I looked over to the clock. Six am. At least we weren't caught till the morning. It could have been worse, it could have been like the one time with my brother and Jackie. Jackie had to stay with me in Laurie's room. I vacated to the closet so we wouldn't have to share a bed.

Mrs. Foreman shut the door, and I snuggled back into Jason's arm.


	10. Fez's Little Talented Highschool Friend

It had been a week since the fiasco. Jason had gone home to find that his parents weren't pissed at him, but weren't sleeping in the same room anymore. I on the other hand, had enjoyed a fantastic Fourth Of July where Kelso burned his eyebrows off. The day after the fourth we had our picture taken.

I hoped I would look at least ok. I had just stood there with the guys and my guitar. I didn't exactly smile, but I tried to go for a sly look. We only had a few more songs to record before we should have been finished.

Today was just a hot normal day. I was going to try and keep cool, but it was so damn hot. I had stripped down to nothing but my bathing suit and a pair of jean shorts. I had my tee shirt wrapped around my waist. I was walking back home from the Hub with my guitar when Fez drove up beside me in his car.

"Je-yi-na!" He called out and I turned to look at him. "Get in the car. I am taking you up to meet some of my model friends."

I shrugged. "Ok." I jumped into the car. I looked down at my rainbow sweetheart neckline bikini top.

"Do I look alright to meet your model friends?" I was sweaty more than anything. I wasn't even wearing a ton of makeup. I started putting my tee shirt on before Fez told me to stop.

"Leave your bathing suit on. It's a pool party. Besides it makes you look sassy. You can use some of the makeup I keep in the car." He said smiling looking out and driving.

I looked at him laughing. "You keep makeup in your car?" This was one of those moments I thought he swung another way.

He opened his mouth in surprised shock. "It is not for me. It's for my model girlfriends."

"So how many of those have you had?" I opened up the glove compartment and put some powder on my nose and face.

He smiled sarcastically as I tried to fix my hair best I could from the not it was up in. "Several. The model girls love their Fez."

I couldn't help but chuckle. "So what is with this whole thing? Why are you suddenly picking me up for a model pool party?"

"My date bailed." Fez said looking rather sad.

"Sorry Fez." I laughed. "I don't have to act like your date though right?" I loved Fez, but like an older brother who possibly was gay but no one could ever tell.

"No worries." He said with a smirk. "Just do not mention the fact I used to sleep in a racecar bed."

"Remember how we imagined re-creating you like the six-million dollar man?" I asked as I put a little eye makeup on.

"Of course. That was back when I was in love with Nina."

"Yeah, then only a little while after that you married Laurie." I laughed. I knew Fez had actually really liked Laurie. He probably still did. "Have you seen Laurie lately? She is working down at one of the bars as a waitress. She doesn't look bad for a whore."

"No, I have not seen Laurie." He seemed rather uptight.

We joked around until we reached a large hotel. I stuck my head outside the window. "Whoa, this place is bitchen."

I looked and saw another car pull up with three girls who had to be models. I stared for a moment. Those girls made me feel fat. They were really, really thin. I rarely felt self conscience. I looked down at my suit. Fez got out staring at the hotel with his hands on his hips. "Why yes my hotter little girl version of Hyde. Totally bitchen."

Even if it came from Fez, the hot comment really boosted my confidence. I jumped out of the car just as Fez addressed the models who were jumping out of their convertible. They ran over to Fez.

"Fezzy!" They all squealed as they hugged him. I laughed a little, realizing Fez's fantasies had come true.

The tallest blonde one looked over Fez's shoulder and suddenly noticed me standing there, carrying my guitar case looking rather awkward. "Oh, Fezzy." She rubbed his chest in his shirt. "Is that your date Camellia?" She looked really stiff and awkward.

Before either of us could say anything. The brunette standing behind Fez with her arms around his waist piped up. "I thought when you said Camellia was tall, blonde and hot that she would be tall blonde and hot." I tried not to take the comment badly.

"She looks like she is twelve." The shorter second brunette model with her head on Fez's shoulder said.

"Oh no ladies, she is not twelve." Fez said with his concerned look.

"Whatever, I'm not Camellia." I said with a snicker. "I'm Jena, Fez's friend." I reached out my hand to shake their hands.

They let go of Fez and just looked at my hand. "Eww, we don't shake the hands of backup dates." The brunette one said.

"Whatever." I told them before they walked away.

Fez came over and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "I sorry. I didn't know they would do that."

"I'm used to it." We walked inside to the party. I was very nervous. It was huge, music was playing, the pool and hot tub was full of girls and very handsome men tossing a ball around. I was technically more interested in the buffet table.

"I want you to meet the modeling director." Fez grabbed my hand and pulled me through the party. I was led over to a skinny man with a slight beard. He looked down at me and I waved awkwardly. "Mr. Hondas, this is Je-Yi-na Hyde. Little hot version of Hyde, this is Mr. Hondas."

I reached out my hand and he actually shook it. "It's a pleasure to finally put a face to the infamous smaller version of Hyde. Fez here has told us all kinds of stories about you and the rest of your gang's shenanigans."

"That's fantastic." I smirked, not really sure if that was true or not.

"Ah yes, I have told them all kinds of stories." Fez looked off into the distance.

I suddenly freaked out. There were a few stories I didn't want Fez telling. "Which stories?"

"Tons of them, like the story about how you, your brother and Fez put fish inside of your friend's van. There is also the one where you all were so off your rockers that you thought the government was after you. My personal favorite is the one where you snuck into the salon Fez was working at and changed out the coloring on one of the client's hair." He laughed as he recounted them.

"Oh good, only good things." I smiled widely. "I was worried there for a moment."

"Wait, my real favorite is the one at the movie theater." He said and suddenly Fez and I looked at him sternly.

"Fez, you didn't!" I screamed.

He looked down with a scared face. "Oh my."

**Flashback Start**

I was on a date to see some movie with some guy Jackie had set me up with. I had actually liked him. We had been on one other date. He bailed this time, so instead it was just me at a theater watching some movie I didn't even know the name of. All I could really hear were the sounds of dates making out. It was so gross.

I pulled my hood over my hair, it was freezing in there. It was also way too dark for my own good. I suddenly felt someone slide in beside me and take my head into their hands. They kissed me gently. I figured it must have been my date. Nice to know he was apologizing in his own way. It was really good too, very experienced. Almost too experienced for someone who was only a year and a half older than me. I tried seeing his face, but my hood kept blocking my face.

We kept kissing until he accidentally brushed my hood off my head. I screamed as I saw Fez's face. "FEZ!"

He screamed just as much. "Your not my date!"

"Your not mine!" I yelled. I got up and began to run to the bathroom. I vomited allot. About an hour later he was driving me home and it was very awkward. We had just dropped off his date and I climbed in the front seat.

"Fez," I said staring out the window. "What the Hell happened?"

"You are wearing a hood! She was wearing a hood and it was dark." Fez said looking almost as distraught as I was feeling.

"Alright." I was never going to admit it, but he was good at it. "We will never tell anyone right?"

"Of course not. Do you think I would ever want people knowing I kissed a fourteen year old girl?" He bit his lip.

"Gawd no." I said making a grossed out face. " Also, Steven would kill you."

**Flashback End**

"Fez, you don't have to worry about my brother killing you anymore. You have to worry about me!" I said with a slight furry.

Mr. Hondas laughed. "See she is just like she is in the stories. Did you have her bring her guitar? I have been dying to hear her play. I really enjoy your little talented high school friend."

"Of course." Fez said as I pulled up my guitar case.

I played trophy friend for the rest of the day and showed off the whole time. Even the mean models were soon calling me, Fez's little talented high school friend.


	11. Sooo Many Questions!

I sat down in the basement. Sunday was my favorite day anymore. It was the only day that felt so much like the old days. Too bad today was going to be cut off. Not so bad though, Jason were going to take me out for a date. Something about a romantic picnic.

I took a deep breathe as the smoke began to clear. Today I was by myself as Kelso and Betsy hadn't arrived yet.

My brother laughed furiously. "So, I think they actually developed the car that runs on water man."

I rolled my eyes and stuffed a cupcake down my throat. "I don't think I want a car that rides on water. I want a car that runs on cupcakes. These cupcakes."

"Shut up you two! This has been going on forever." Eric practically yelled. "On a better note. I found out when the next Star Wars is coming out. May of nineteen eighty-three! Oh yeah, I am dressing up."

"Oh Eric that is silly." Fez said with a laugh. "We should all dress up. I call the sexy storm trouper."

I wiped a piece of my cupcake away. I had gone to the premier of the second one with the band. We didn't dress up though. That would be fun."Who should I dress as? Do they have other women beside Leia? I am not being Leia. Is there a cupcake robot? I want to be that!"

"You all are morons!" Steven said shaking his head. "Only people that want to get beat up dress like the characters. Foreman, dress up."

Kelso looked concerned as he sat down beside me. No longer alone. He looked almost pallid, sick even.

"Yo man." I said with a shock as I stuffed another cupcake down my throat. "You look like you swallowed some of Betsy's crayons."

"No man, I think it's worse than that." He said, looking ready to throw up.

"Oh gawd. You didn't swallow a chess piece again?" I grabbed his back and began to try to slap his back to get whatever was in his throat out.

He slapped me off. "No Jena. I didn't swallow anything?"

"Ok then." I rolled my eyes. "What happened?"

"Who'd you kiss?" Fez sucked on a popsicle.

"Why did you do it?" My brother asked.

Eric rolled his eyes. "Should I bring my own Light saber or buy a new one?"

"No you guys!" Kelso said screaming. "Brooke is pregnant again!"

We all looked at him shocked.

"It can't be yours?" My brother asked looking shocked. "It can't, can it?"

"Well, we did it. She said she hasn't done it with anyone else." Kelso looked like such an idiot.

"Kelso, you are such an idiot." I said putting my hand to my head. I looked up. "Oh my gawd. You did it while I was babysitting and you two were apartment shopping!"

He shrugged. I screamed. "That is so gross!"

"Jenifer. Your boyfriend is here." Kitty yelled down. I got up quickly and ran upstairs. I jumped in Jason's car. "You won't believe it. Brooke's pregnant, and they did it while we were babysitting."

"When were you two babysitting?" Skip popped his head out from the back seat. I jumped.

"Why is he here?" I asked looking frightened as all get out.

"He is helping me out." Jason said looking just as awkward.

I enjoyed Skip, but not on a date. "Ok? Please tell me it's a good reason."

"It's a great reason. Shame Jason wants to keep it a secret." Skip laughed.

"A secret?"

"Total secret." Jason laughed.

It was about five minutes later before we stopped at a spot where he had set up a picnic for us. I got out and sat on the blanket that was all spread out. I looked in the basket. "Twinkies, Peanut Butter and Jelly. Very romantic"

"Don't forget beer!" Skip placed a case of beer in front of us. He then ran back to the car and came back with his keyboard. He set it up quickly. Jason stood next to him.

"J. I wanted to tell you how I feel. I thought it would be easy to speak your language for once." Skip started the first few chords to Open Arms by Journey.

Jason started singing.

"Lying beside you here in the dark  
Feeling your heart beat with mine  
Softly you whisper, you're so sincere  
How could our love be so blind"

He was pitchy, but not bad. I didn't realize he could sing.

"So now I come to you with open arms  
Nothing to hide, believe what I say  
So here I am with open arms  
Hoping you'll see what your love means to me, open arms"

"J." Jason finished his song. He actually sang me a love song. Oh gawd I loved him. He reached out his hand touching my face. Skip picked up his keyboard and folded it up.

"See you love birdies! I'm walking down to that burger joint down the street. Don't forget I still need a ride home." Skip joked. He walked away with a wink.

I grabbed his hand and felt it against my cheek. "That was, wow."

He smirked. "Yeah, I can sing thanks to Ruby."

"She did a good job." I smiled. "That's why you two were talking."

"J. Can I ask you something?"

"Technically you just did."

"Whatever," He got off his seat and kneeled in front of me. "Jenifer Kelly Hyde." He knew my middle name. Who in hell taught him that? I should probably have been more concerned about the fact he was kneeling before me. "I have been wanting to ask you this for a long time."

"Jason." I tried to stop him. Was I really ready for the question? I hadn't even turned eighteen yet.

"Will you marry me?" He asked reaching into his pocket and pulling out a ring box.

I took a deep breathe and considered what I was going to say.


	12. Music Notes

**Ok, I know this is short, but it's not bad. I have to thank Prissy (nannygirl) for helping me with the flashbacks. I really appreciate it. Lately I have been a little busy setting up for the baby. I'm 7 months now and I'm huge. Mark and I have chosen not to find out the sex until it's born. Also, we decided to switch the girl's name around, it's now Maria Sonshine. We are going to stick with M names. Enjoy the story. **

"Jason, we don't have to get married right away right?" I asked before I could think.

"No, we don't have to get married until we're really ready. I just want to know your mine." He said taking a deep breathe, still holding the ring.

"Ok then," I jumped onto him and kissed him. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

He had to pull me off after a few moments. "Don't you want to see the ring?"

I let go and let him open the box. Inside was a ring with a diamond surrounded by a set of tiny blue gems. The ring band had a small music note engraved on the inside_. _

"It's better than I deserve." I said as he put it on my finger. "It had to cost a fortune."

He laughed. "I bought it with my grandma's Christmas gift money and a little bit I had saved."

I looked over to him with wide eyes. "Your grandma gives you a ton of money."

He laughed. "I'm her favorite."

I rolled my eyes before I kissed him again. I actually couldn't care less where he got the money for the ring. I had a ring. I was getting married...Oh my gosh. What had I done? I had got caught up in the moment. I couldn't have let myself do that. I didn't want to get married. Only those who got pregnant or were idiots like Foreman, tried to get married young. The only marriage I knew that even half way worked out was Fez and Laurie. It was a bad marriage though.

She couldn't let anyone find out about this. It should stay between "We shouldn't tell anyone yet. We can wait for a good time." I said smiling.

"I figured that." He smiled. "I really don't want to tell my mom about this yet."

The right time really didn't come. An entire month passed before we even mentioned it to each other again. I did wear the ring as a necklace though. I really didn't want anyone noticing. I had one scary slip, but I got out of it easily. Kelso had dropped off Betsy in the backyard. She had grabbed onto my ring as she was handed into my arms.

"Jena. Why do you have a ring around your neck?" Betsy asked me looking at it.

"Betsy, she wouldn't have a ring around her neck." Kelso laughed, I thought I was done for. "It would choke her. Those things are tiny."

I told her it was a necklace.

I soon had only one week left of Summer before school. I had planned on telling Kitty and Red I was going back to school in a week, I just hadn't got around to it. For today, I was going to do some back to school shopping with Jackie. Jackie insisted on taking me shopping. I at least had a morning till that horrific event. At least it was just clothes, it wasn't a makeover. I had exactly one, and I lost hair.

**Flashback Start:**

"Jena!" I heard Laurie's screeching voice. I looked up from my guitar and felt myself cringe. She grabbed onto my hair and started playing with it. I knew Laurie had just entered Beauty School. She was in need of test subjects. She had permed Kitty's hair earlier that day, and I was not going to let her turn me into some kind of lab rat. My day was already pretty bad since Donna had tickets to Zeppelin and I had no way of getting to go.

"NO!" I said with a smirk. "I am already humiliated at school without having a really bad hair."

"I won't make it bad. I just need some hair to cut." Laurie said smiling.

I put my guitar down. "My long curly hair is sort of my signature thing."

Laurie waved her hand."Oh no, how about I try straightening it?"

I had always wondered what it would look like. A half hour later I had my head laid back on an ironing board and Laurie was ironing my hair. I smelled something funny before looking up and noticing she had melted off some of my hair.

I got up and screamed. I knew it was just under hair that wouldn't be noticed and I could just pull my hair up or hide it. It was still my hair.

**Flashback End:**

I cringed as I sat down and ate my breakfast before Eric walked into the house. He looked like he didn't want to see me.

"Oh Jena." He looked constipated, something had to be wrong. "You are here."

"I live here Foreman. I've been living here for a while." I laughed looking up from the shopping list I was writing. I took another bite of cereal.

"I was hoping I wouldn't find you. I hoped Kelso would find you first." He began to back out.

"Foreman." I clenched my fist. "You tell me what is going on or I beat the living tar out of you."

"I'm just going to get it out, don't take out your pent up anger on me. Carl is here." He walked over to the table.

"What?" I took a deep breathe. Carl..."What the Hell is he doing here?"

"I don't know, enjoying the sights of this beautiful town." He sat down across the table from me. He put his hand on mine. "If you need to cry, now would be the time." He tried not to laugh.

"Shut up you dill hole." I smacked his hand off. "Where did you see him?"

"He was at the Hub."

"How did you even know it was him?"

"His football jersey had his name on it and Kelso screamed that he knew him." He crossed his arms. "Lucky for him, Kelso forgot who he was."

"It's not a problem. So long as I avoid him for the next week. I go back to school Monday." I looked down at my worn out converse shoes. I put down 'new chucks' on my list.

''School is starting back for you?" He asked looking shocked.

I forgot I hadn't told him. So far I had just told my brother who told Jackie. Jackie told Donna, so I suspected Donna had told Eric...I was wrong. "Yeah."

"Well then. What are your plans for the week? This is your last chance at freedom before your last year of school." Eric looked over my shopping list. "How about Saturday night, we get the gang together and do something totally stupid."

"Just like the old days."


	13. Funny Seeing You Here

_Saturday Morning 2 am._

_Laurie's Old Room/My new room_

**Flashback Dream Start**

"I have an don't you and Jenifer have a lemonade stand?" Mrs. Foreman asked after my brother said we had nothing really to contribute to the garage sale. I sat on his lap and rolled my eyes.

"Mrs. Foreman, normally we throw rocks at people who have lemonade stands." I said with a smirk.

"Lord, I know I hate a hypocrite" My brother looked at me with a stern look.

"You could have a bake sale?" Kitty laughed.

"We pretty much beat up any kid who is selling anything."

"You two could just do a table with some cookies or brownies."

At the word brownies, my brother and I just looked at each other raising our eyebrows. We both had been making, 'Special Brownies' since we were little. I hadn't actually had one though. All I knew, was that I had been able to buy real shoes with the money I had raised selling those brownies on Thursdays in the alley behind the Library.

"We could sell brownies." Said my brother. "People love your brownies."

Eric looked frightened holding a box for the yard sale. "No they don't."

"Oh," We insisted at the same time. "Yes they do."

I was put on sign duty as well as special brownie duty. My brother made the brownies. He was making normal brownies for the straight ones.

I had painted the words "The Hyde Brownies, 25 cents each." On that one. I had also painted two for the whole yard sale.

"Foreman Yard Sale." and "Everything Must Go!"

"Hey Jena." I looked up at Carl, he looked slightly intrigued. "Do I get a brownie?"

"You want a special one or a normal one?" I asked.

"Special duh!" He knew I had been making them for years.

I stood up carrying my several signs."I bet my brother's almost got a batch made." I grabbed his hand and pulled into the kitchen. There was my brother, Foreman, Kelso and Kitty standing watching my brother make brownies. I didn't catch the first part of the conversation. All I heard was Kitty defending our brownies.

"Now Eric, these brownies are Steven and Jenifer's contribution to our yard sale." Kitty giggled.

"And these awesome signs!" I said with a smile as Carl and I held the signs above our heads.

She clapped her hands. "How wonderful! I also happen to know you both used a special ingredient."

All of our eyes went wide and my heart stopped. Did she know what was going on? I hoped to God that she didn't.

"Special ingredient." My brother said at the same time Foreman blurted out, "I told him not to!"

I added in. "I'm too young to know what it is!"

"Love!" Kitty came over and hugged Carl and I around the neck. She squeezed our cheeks and I cringed.

"Yeah," My brother stirred his brownie mix. "There is a whole bag of love in there."

"And not the cheap kind of love. The expensive hard to find kind." I added. I had pitched in the money to get all the 'special.'

"Mom," Laurie walked in. "Crazy Helen from next door is switching price tags. Dad says he is going to kick her in the keester."

"He'll do it too!" Kitty pulled her arms off from around Carl and I. She grabbed our signs and ran outside.

"Hi Laurie!" Carl drooled up at Laurie. He had a major crush on her. As did everyone, but it was funny since it was Carl.

"Beat it looser." Laurie sounded as she pushed Carl out of the way and went to taunt Kelso. "I have bigger fish to fry."

I laughed. "Dude, she is way out of your league."

He looked back at me with a forlorn face. "Yeah, I always am out of everyone's league." He looked at me strangely. Very different than I had ever been used to.

**Dream Flashback End**

_Saturday morning 4 am._

I sat up in my bed. This was so weird. My flashbacks had been recessing and I hadn't had a long dream flashback in nearly an entire Summer. It was just strange. I grabbed the blanket off my bed and my pillow before I stumbled over to my closet. I curled up at the bottom of it and went back to sleep.

_Saturday Night 8 PM._

_Foreman Driveway_

"Alright, everyone in the old Cruiser." Eric said as he and Donna got out of the old car. The entire gang was meeting at the Foreman's before we headed out.

"That thing still runs?" Jackie asked as she stepped out with my brother's arms around her waist.

"How are we all supposed to fit?" I asked. "Cus I am not sitting on people's lap anymore."

"One of use could ride in the trunk!" Eric laughed.

"Or two!" Laurie ran out of the Foreman house. Kelso checked her out quickly.

"Why hello Laurie." Kelso said, he raised his eyebrows. "You and I can share the trunk if you want."

"Beat it Kelso." Laurie said with an eye roll before walking away.

"That's not nice. We are all adults here." Kelso said with his face dropping.

"Kelso my man," Fez said putting his arm around his shoulder. "As of now you are a bigger whore than her."

"Yeah, whores consider other whores competition." I said walking beside them.

"How am I a bigger whore than Laurie?" Kelso asked biting his lip.

"You have one kid and another kid on the way, while hitting on Laurie and occasionally sleeping with my sister!" I said with a shocked face.

"Good point!" He shrugged.

I ended up in the trunk with Kelso. Foreman had decided we should check out a new bar/ disco club downtown. It wasn't bad. It was cool to be able to joke around with everyone and attempt dancing.

I had actually got used to the dynamics when we went out dancing. The couples danced together until my brother decided he couldn't stand his hate of Disco anymore. Then Jackie and Fez would dance because they were the best. I normally danced with anyone who was open or I sat and watched everyone else.

It was funny to watch everyone dance. It felt like the good old days again. Kelso pulled me out at one point. He still couldn't dance, but it was fun. I had never cared how I looked when I danced.

"Je-Yi-Na!" Fez called over to me. I swung over to him. He and Jackie must have stopped dancing.

"Hey Fez." He grabbed my hand and spun me around. "What's up?"

"I'll get you a drink if you do those dance moves we learned at the swim party." Fez and I did a two step. We had learned some pretty cool dancy lift things at the party.

I nodded. "Sure Fez!" He spun me around one more time behind he put his arms on my waist and flipped me over his back. I landed on my feet. Somehow I was ok with being flipped around. We did a few more fun dancy flippy things before we both ran out of breathe.

We skipped over to the bar and Fez ordered us both drinks. "That looked great Fez!" I laughed out.

I looked down the bar to see Laurie crying with her head down on the table. I pointed over to her. We both got up and sat on either side of her.

"Laurie?" I asked rubbing her back. "Are you alright?"

"No!" She squealed.

"Why ever not?" Fez asked looking surprised.

She looked up sobbing. "I can never get a date ever since I had Reggie. No one wants to even dance with me the moment they find out I have a kid!"

"I'll dance with you." Fez said with a smirk. "You are my ex wife as it is."

She turned her head towards Fez. "Yeah, but even you have a problem with the fact I have a kid."

"I don't have a problem with you or your kid." Fez smiled at Laurie sweetly. "If it helps, I still think you are a Goddess!"

I smiled as Fez lead Laurie onto the dance floor and she sobbed into his shoulder. To think they used to fight constantly. I gathered my bag and decided to go outside for a little air.

I stood under the light post and took a deep breathe. I pulled my ring out of my dress. I stared at it. Was I really ready for this? Was I really ready for that commitment?

I looked down the block as I saw a young man walk out of a building down the block. I recognized him immediately. Didn't help his jacket had his name on it.

He was the same sandy blonde haired boy I used to know. Except he was older and he had become rather handsome. If not for the burning rage in my body I would have been attracted to him.

I stormed over to him. "Carl Martinze?"

He turned around and looked at me. "Jena Hyde?" It was him, his beautiful green eyes pierced mine. "Funny running into you?"

Of course it all came back to me. How he had hurt me. Left, now here he was standing here, looking good. I had imagined him fat and ugly. I decided to say something that was long over due.

I turned around before turning back to him and pounding one into his face. "Oh, yeah. Really funny." He fell down onto the ground. I pounded at least six into him before he began to try pushing me off. I felt a huge whack to my nose, it hurt. "You little, gawd damn, fucking dill hole."

I suddenly felt arms pulling me off of him. "Get off of me." I yelled trying to kick the person who had pulled me off. He turned me around and noticed it was my brother.

"Steven? It's Carl." My brother suddenly let go of me and I got ready to pound another one into Carl. I noticed he was running away. I wiped my nose. It felt like it was broken and bleeding. "That could have gone better."

"You still beat the crap out of him." My brother tried wiping off my face with his shirt. I literally fell over crying onto his shoulder. I almost fell onto the ground. What was wrong with me?

"Oh gawd. Why am I so hurt by all of this?" I asked. "Why am I not full on about my future with Jason, he has never hurt me? Unlike that jerk. I mean, come on. I am such a dumb ass."

"I don't know Jen. You are a dumb ass." He laughed. "But, I know dumber people. For example, Kelso. He glued his hand to his face last week and he got the same girl pregnant twice. Fez, well he has those pants. Foreman, well Foreman is attempting to marry the same neighborhood redhead twice. How totally dumb is that? Come on, look at me. I married a stripper and knocked up my high school girlfriend."

I laughed."You're right. You are a much bigger dumb ass!"


	14. Everything Has To Change

My brother carried me into the Foreman's kitchen. The rest of the gang filed in behind us, save Laurie and Fez, nobody could find them at the Disco.

My brother called out,"Mrs. Foreman!"

I held my nose back holding a tissue to it. I had my other arm around my brother's neck. I coughed through my mouth, it hurt somewhat to breathe. My nose was so swelled. I felt blood on my forehead. I had scratches there and all over my hands.

My brother put me down on the counter and laid my head against the cabinets. Mrs. Foreman ran as fast as she could into the kitchen. She was still in her bathrobe. Red ran in behind her. "What the Hell happened?" He yelled as Kitty looked up at my nose.

"Jena broke her nose." Jackie said covering her eyes, she hated the sight of blood.

"Well," Kitty laughed awkwardly, she pointed to Red to get me some ice. "I can tell that. It does appear to be still bleeding. I will have to get you some gauze for that. You seemed to have fractured a part of your nose. You also have scratches and bruises all over you. Does anything else hurt?"

I nodded and nasally replied. "My ankle." Which was true, I couldn't see because I was looking up. I stepped down off the curb, I had been so dizzy. It was also where I got all the scratches. I had a headache from the fall.

"It doesn't seem broken. Just twisted." Kitty felt my ankle."How ever did this happen?"

"She um, fell." Donna yelled out nervously. They were going to neglect to say that I had got into a fight.

"Because she was flying." Kelso said stupidly. I looked at him like he was an idiot. I was feeling off, and even I thought that was stupid.

"Flying?" Kitty pressed the ice on my nose.

"Fez threw her." Eric pointed his finger and stomped his foot.

Red cracked open a soda and handed it to me. "And why would he do that?"

Steven put his hands in his pockets. "Dancing. Damn foreign disco dancing. The dumb ass!" He said it fairly casual. He was the only good liar. "I was going to kick his ass, but I couldn't find him."

"It doesn't matter, what does matter right now, is getting this nose to de swell and wrapping up that ankle." Kitty backed away from me. "Steven, carry your sister to the couch. We need to get that ankle elevated, Red get the keys for the car. If she doesn't stop bleeding, I am taking her to the emergency room."

I felt woozy as my brother swung his arm under my legs and I pulled my arm around his neck.

**Flashback 1 Start**

I pulled my arm around my mom's neck as she pulled me out of one of the cans in the High school cafeteria where my mom used to work.

"There you are." She put me down on the counter beside her. I was five years old. She lightly touched my nose. "You are such a good little sneak. One of these days, you are going to be a great person to hide my stash with."

I smiled widely. "Yay! Even better than Steven?"

"Maybe." She put me onto the counter and shook my hair that was very dirty. "We just have to get this hair longer. You can hide anything in hair like this."

"Mommy, when I grow up, I want to be just like you." I giggled out.

"No sweetie, you don't." She combed the grease out of my hair. "When you grow up, I want you to not make the mistakes I did."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Don't give away everything to just anybody. No matter how much you like it."

I raised my eyebrow. "Ok."

**Flashback 1 End**

**Flashback 2 Start**

"Ok." Ten year old Steven raised his eyebrow.

"Steven." I realized I had to let go of my brother's hand. It was my first day of real school. We were about to round the corner to the school. He was grades ahead of me, and I knew I was going to have to do this alone. We weren't going together. "What if I don't make any friends? I don't want to be alone."

"Jena." He let go of my hand. "Don't worry. You probably won't make a ton of friends. I only have three. Yet, you are a girl, so it might be easier. Mom has it easy making friends, she always has a guy over at the house."

"I hope so." I let go of his hand. I grabbed onto the straps on my back pack. "Do I look ok?"

"Yeah, you look totally bad ass." Steven sounded funny cussing as a kid. I was wearing a pair of small chucks, a black tee shirt, jean jumper dress and a baseball hat on backwards. The jumper dress was the only thing not handed down to me by my brother.

"Thanks. Do I go first or you?" I asked.

"You first." He said.

About thirty minutes later, I was finding my seat in class. I was following a kid who kept tripping over his own laces. The entire class kept laughing at him. I helped him up.

"Thanks." He smiled at me before sitting at his desk. "I'm Carlton Andrew Martinez."

"I'm Jenifer Kelly Hyde." I smirked, I thought it was stupid using the whole name. "I like being called Jena though. Your name is really long."

"You could call me Carlton." He sat up straight with a dumb smile.

"I'll just call you Carl.

He frowned. "I guess so."

**Flashback 2 End**

**Flashback 3 Start**

She frowned. "Jenifer, Steven," My mom walked over to us both. She had really pissed of my brother on career day by telling the story about how he ruined her life because she got pregnant to Fez. "I realize I have not been a very good mom."

Was she apologizing?

"Why don't we do something together? I'll buy you a beer Steven." She grabbed her purse. "And Jenifer, how about I get you a soda?"

"Damn."

**Flashback 3 End**

**Flashback 4 Start**

"Damn." I came up behind Donna. "I missed you." She had come home. It was the first time I had really left my closet since my problem with Carl.

"Hi Jena!" She reached down and hugged me. I pulled out a smile.

"Hey Jen!" Kelso yelled over and waved.

"Hi Kelso!"

"Where is your little friend Carl? He is normally always hanging around you." He asked with a dumb ass look. I felt tears fall from my eyes and I ran away crying.

"Really?" I heard my brother yell.

**Flashback 4 End**

**Flashback 5 Start**

"Really" I said as my brother was rounding the corner to the bus stop for school. "So she was hiding under a blanket?" I asked. My brother just grunted. He had seemed a little mad at me and quiet. I left it up to the fact he and Jackie were having problems. She wanted him to marry her, or she was going to Chicago.

"Well, I guess this is it." I bit my lip. "Is it weird I'm nervous?"

"You will make friends." He said. "Just like in first grade, you will make friends."

"That's not what I am nervous about." I said laughing. "I'm nervous everything is going to be different when I get back."

"Well duh Jen." He smirked. "Everything has to change."

"I hope it is for the better."

**Flashback 5 End**

I closed my eyes taking a deep breathe.

I woke up, opening my eyes. I was in a hospital room. There was my brother asleep in a chair beside my bed. I looked around the room. Everyone was there. They had apparently found Fez. My brother was wrong. Not everything had to change. I had people who still cared about me.


	15. There's Gonna Be Some Rockin

For the first time, I was not excited to go back to school. For exactly three reasons:

1. Jason had graduated.

2. I was going to be late because I had passed out from a deviated septum which had caused blood to build up and me to pass out from loss of blood. I was having a surgery that day to correct it. They wanted me to regain my strength apparently. I couldn't sing till they did. I also had a hard time breathing.

3. I had a swelled broken nose, twisted ankle, and scratches all over my hands and face.

I was spending the time in the hospital listening to some AC/DC. My brother had brought my favorite record and ear phones so I could listen and keep calm. Jason had rushed over, I hadn't told him yet about the fight. Everyone who mattered believed the whole flying story.

I had been worried the entire time in the hospital. I knew someone had to have noticed my ring. No one had said anything. I was even still wearing it.

As of now, it was just me. Everyone else had left for work. Except the Foreman's who were down getting something to eat.

"Jenifer," Kitty called in. I took off my ear phones, as I had just barely heard her over There's Gonna Be Some Rockin'.

"Yeah Mrs. Foreman?" I asked.

"You have a visitor!" She called in laughing. I looked up to see her leading my black dad in with a whole thing of balloons. I smiled.

**Flashback Start**

"Hey W. B." I said as I strode into his office. I had just rode my bike to the store. I jumped onto his desk. "How's work?" I had never had a good relationship with a dad before, especially with one that was really my dad. I figured now was a good time to start.

"It's very hard." He smiled before looking confused. "What are you doing here?"

"It's almost noon and I'm here to bring Steven his lunch." I lifted a paper bag up. It was a little squashed. I didn't just have food in there, but my dad didn't need to know that. "I can't find him though. He is probably off helping Jackie spread a rumor about Angie. I was wondering if you could get it to him. I'm going down to the Muffler Shop after this."

"That's very sweet of you." He looked up from his papers. "I'll make sure he gets it. What is it your doing at the Muffler Shop?"

"Red hired me after Steven left. People think I'm the son in "Foreman in Son."' I raised my hands to make quotation marks. "They think Red is trying to make me the son he never had. I don't do nearly as much as Steven did, but it helps to save up for a real electric guitar." I smiled, I wasn't bad with cars. I knew what a manifold was. Unlike Eric.

"You want an electric guitar?" He asked as I got up leaving my paper bag on the desk. "I can get you one."

"You really don't have to do that." I said. "I like earning things and presents need a meaning to me."

"How about it makes up for the years of birthdays I missed?" He asked putting his head on his hands.

"You think you can make up for that with a guitar?" I asked raising my eyebrow and crossing my arms. "My birthdays sucked over the years. The biggest present I got was my mom leaving."

"What if I told you it was a Standard Gibson SG?" He smiled and my heart skipped. A Gibson. A real Gibson! I had dreamed of one my entire life.

"That makes up for it." My eyes were still wide as I said it. "Oh my gawd. I can actually play music on something that Foreman didn't get from a yard sale for twenty dollars."

"Dad!" Angie walked in with Steven right behind her. "Steven is telling rumors about me."

"I'm not." Steven smiled before pointing out to Jackie. "She is."

I laughed. "Which story was it? The one about her being a stripper in college or the one about her and the nine guys from Kentucky?"

"The stripper one." Steven raised his eyebrows.

**Flashback End**

"Hey dad!" I laughed at the balloons. He came over and gave me a hug.

"Hey." He said as he put the balloons down on the table beside me. "How's my little girl? Why is it I only see you at birthdays, weddings, or when you get hurt?"

"Busy life, I guess. I'm doing ok, did Kitty tell you about the surgery?" I asked.

"Yes mam. Let me take a look at that nose." He lifted up my face and looked at my black and blue crooked nose. "That doesn't look like a dancing injury."

My eyes widened. "How did you know?"

"I didn't." He put my face down. "I just think that flying story is ridiculous. That foreign kid treats you like gold, he wouldn't throw you."

I sat up. I hadn't really realized it before. Fez did take good care of me. That was not exactly my story preference. It would have made more sense if Kelso dropped me. "I hadn't thought of that."

"And if he had dropped you, then why wouldn't he have come back with you?" He asked. "Where was he?"

"He and Laurie were making out in a coat closet. They had to walk home." I said laughing. "That's what Fez told me anyway. They probably did it but neglected to tell me so."

"So, what really happened?" He asked putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I got in a fight. With this guy. We had a long history." I said biting my lip. "He sort of used me before leaving for California without telling me."

"I can see why you two would fight." He chuckled. "I'm sorry that happened to you."

"Eh, it's fine. I beat him up pretty bad." I smirked.

"Is he in the hospital as well?" He got up. "Because I would love to give him a piece of my mind."

I laughed. The doctor came in with the Foreman's and a bunch of nurses.

"Jenifer, it's time for the surgery." The doctor said. I took a deep breathe. A little while later I was out from morphine.

**Dream Start:**

I was tap dancing. Tap dancing, me. I looked down at my clothing. I was in one of those little ugly red dresses from the _Annie_ show. I was even wearing bloomers and stockings.

"The sun'll come out  
Tomorrow  
Bet your bottom dollar  
That tomorrow  
There'll be sun!" I was singing this rather fast. I tapped my feet along. I forced myself to stop.

"This is so stupid." I screamed out. "I know I'm doped up, but come on." I slapped my hand to my side. "Why can't I have a good fantasy? Like one where I'm rocking out with Aerosmith or living on a giant cupcake."

I suddenly found myself on a stage. I had suddenly changed into a catholic school girl uniform and a Paige boy hat. I had my electric guitar and a microphone. The rest of the band was suddenly on stage with me. "This is more like it."

There was suddenly a huge audience. They were screaming my name. I started playing the first few notes to There's Gonna Be Some Rockin'. Jackson and I walked up to the michs and I sang the first Lyrics.

"Well me and the boys  
Are out to have some fun  
Gonna put on a show  
Come on, let's go" I danced around with my guitar like Angus Young as Jackson started singing the chorus.

"There's Gonna be some rockin'  
There's gonna be some rockin'"  
There's gonna be some rockin' at the show tonight" I played an amazing solo.

Jackson sang the next sentence pointing at me. "Every night there's a rock 'n' roll queen  
Gonna quiver and quake"

I made my arms go around like a windmill before singing the next part."Gonna shake my thing"

"Gonna be some rockin'  
There's gonna be some rockin'  
There's gonna be some rockin'  
There's gonna be some rockin' at the show tonight  
It's a rock 'n' roll show" Jackson, Skip, and I sang the whole chorus. I jumped into the crowd.

"Now this is more like it!" I yelled.

**Dream End**

I opened my eyes laughing. "That was amazing!" My dad, Kitty and Red were sitting in the room just staring at me.


	16. Tinkerbelle

I took a deep breathe as I hobbled through the halls on my first day of school. I was still on crutches. My ankle's sprain wasn't healing very well. My nose was back to normal though. It had been four days since my surgery. I had my nose splint taken off, thank God. It was a little purple and red, but it was going to be ok. I could sing, that was all that mattered to me. It was nice to be back. Other than the strange looks and the rumors floating around. One person said I had become some dude in college's mistress and he beat me up. Another said I joined a circus and fell off a tight rope. I did made it over to my new locker without too many looks. Kitty and Red had dropped me off the day before and helped me unpack.

2234. My new locker number. I leaned my crutches against the other lockers. I pulled my guitar case off it's strap hanging on my crutches. I opened it and pulled my books and other stuff out of my bag. I pasted my led zeppelin posters in there. I then took out my pictures. I had my three original pictures. Myself and my brother when we were younger. The gang and I. My brother and I on New Years eve 1979. I also had three more pictures. One of the gang, all their kids, my dad, Angela, the Foremans, the band, Jason, and I at my brother's wedding. One of my brother and I dancing at his wedding. The last was of Jason and I kissing.

I also had another print of the picture with everyone at my brothers wedding framed in my room.

"I like your pictures!" I heard a high pitch voice behind me. I turned around to see a little blonde girl. She was short, and that was coming from me. I looked at her with my eyebrows raised.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Victory Johnson. I am in the locker next to yours." She smiled widely. I noticed the dance shoes hanging out of her bag. She was wearing a little green tee shirt dress with a little black belt. Her hair was styled in a short choppy style with bangs just above her eyes.

"Jen Hyde." I grabbed my books and stuffed them into my bag. I slung it over my back. I had group music class first. I had three group music classes a week. Two group singing classes. One private singing lesson with Ruby. I had also signed up for a performance art class. Ever since my dream about being Angus Young, I had decided I needed a performing edge to my music. It got me out of drama.

I reached down to grab my guitar case.

"I'll get it." She picked it up. "You shouldn't overwork yourself. Twisted ankles are like hell on earth."

"Thanks." I started hobbling and she followed.

"So you are a senior right? I transferred here from Indiana this year after my dad got a job here in Wisconsin. This place had the best dance program I could find. You are here for music right? I can tell because I saw you in concert on TV with your band. We were house shopping and I was bored at the hotel. If not for your concert, the whole time would have been hellacious. I loved your music."

"Thanks." I nodded.

"You really were amazing." She took a deep breathe."You had this certain something about you. Very bad girl, 'don't give a shit' sort of attitude thing. I wish I could do that. I can sing fine, but I'm not exactly the musician type. If I was, I would totally play keyboard. I think guys who play keyboard are so sexy. Almost as sexy as guys who play guitar. I don't really find drummers very attractive. Totally barf me out. Although, I have never had a boyfriend. Can you believe that? I'm almost eighteen and I haven't even been kissed. Doesn't matter. I have dance to keep me busy." She smiled widely. Her hair layers bounced around. She was already on my nerves. She was very, very giggly. Worse than Chelsea.

"I'm a senior." I said taking a deep breathe. I wished I could hobble faster. "Alright, Tinkerbelle?"

"Ok." She nodded her head. "Why did you call me Tinkerbelle?"

I shrugged. I soon found she was attached to me by the end of the day. She had ate lunch with me and followed me up to the fourth floor on the dorm building. She had been talking the entire time. I didn't talk much myself. When did I ever talk anyway? I had found out nearly everything she really had to tell. She thought most ballerinas were bitches. She had two older sisters. She had been dancing for twelve years. Her favorite musical artists as of then was, Olivia Newton John and Michael Jackson. She liked minimal rock and roll. Apparently she liked Pink Floyd best. She hadn't struck me as a Pink Floyd sort of person.

She also had these weird phrases and ways of acting.

I would have pushed her away by lunch, but she had been helping me with my bag and acoustic guitar case. I wasn't going to make any other friends and I didn't feel like trying. May as well keep her around. Maybe someone desperate would be a good little helper or groupie. I wouldn't have to talk. I could keep perfectly Zen and she wouldn't care. I was really shallow, I wanted a one sided relationship.

Seniors were on fourth floor and didn't have to share rooms. I was getting ready for Jason to pick me up to go to band practice. She followed me to my room.

"So what are your plans for the evening?" She asked giggling behind me. She was holding my guitar case for me.

"I have band practice." I started unlocking my door. She opened the door for me. "You want to come? I could use someone to carry my guitar case."

"Really?" She perked up quickly. "I could meet the entire band?" She asked as she walked in my room.

"Sure." I bit my lip.

"Rad!" She clapped her hands. I rolled my eyes. I didn't get the weirdo talking.

Jason picked us up about half an hour later and then soon I was at Harris' garage. I missed that place.

"Hey guys!" Jason opened the door for Victory and I to come in.

"You two are three minutes late!" Harris called from behind his drums as he set up the speakers.

"Hyde, Brooklings!" Skip ran over to us and literally hugged us both around the necks. I almost fell back onto my crutches. He whispered in our ears. "How is my favorite engaged couple?" I realized Skip was the only one who really knew anything. He stopped laughing as he let go and looked back behind us.

He and Victory just sort of stared at each other. For the first time, Victory was quiet.

"This is my new friend from school. I call her Tinkerbelle." I said trying to break the silence. "Tinkerbelle, these are the Floors."

"I'm Ronald Skippington." He walked over and shook Victory's hand before Harris or Jackson could even get away from setting stuff up.

"Victory Johnson." She smiled and shook his hand. "It's great to meet you Ronald."

He turned and put his hands in his pockets. "That's Harris back there on drums and Jackson is our base guitarist."

"What do you play?" She asked blushing.

"Back up guitar and keyboard." He smirked and I started hobbling over to my chair where I would attempt to practice. I kept listening to their conversation as Harris helped plug me in. I was really grateful to the guys. They had pretty much sworn to my brother to take care of me. I had to not over stress my body for three weeks because of my nose. If I got tired while singing, they actually had to stop.

"Gnarly." Victory smiled.

"Alright, let's get started." Harris called for Skip to get over there.

"I better get over there." He smiled. He pulled out a little plastic cooler. "This is the only thing we have for a chair right now. You can use it."

"Thank you." She sat down. "That is so totally kind of you."

He ran over to us and we started practicing. We were practicing for a gig Isaac had set up with Jason. It was supposed to be a promotional gig for our album.

About two hours later, we had finally finished up with practicing. I laid back in my chair. I noticed nearly as soon as we were done that Skip was over beside Victory offering her a drink. Jason came over and plopped beside me. "I see you played match maker." We stared over, noticing that the others were fairly busy. Victory and Skip wouldn't stop talking to each other. Jackson and Harris were looking over sheet music.

"Not intentionally." I put my head on his shoulder. "I normally hate when people set others up. I should know being a victim of set ups myself."

"Yeah, Jackie set you up with strange people right?" He asked. "You want to go and play a little game of our own? They aren't going to notice if we leave." I didn't blame him for asking, we hadn't been with each other lately and we hadn't really been romantic because there were people around.

"Ok, let's use the excuse we are going to get some more beer or something." I said laughing. "Wait, what if you hit my nose while we kiss?"

He suddenly stopped and looked at me. His face went sad. My heart sank.

"I'll take the risk." I smirked. I really couldn't turn it down. If I could sing, I could kiss.

"I don't want to hurt you." He sat back.

"I should have just kept my mouth shut." I said as I reached over for my water.

"If something happens to your nose. You can tell your family it was your fault. Ok?" He asked seriously.

"I can deal with that." I smiled.

He smirked. "Ok."

Well, we were gone for thirty minutes. During that time, we made out, did it, went to the store, and did it again.

"Ok, so we are going to go celebrate your eighteenth birthday?" Jason asked as I buttoned my blouse.

**Flashback Start**

"Happy Birthday Jena!" I looked up as my brother opened my closet doors. I hid my eyes under my blanket as he tried to pull me out. "Time for school."

I rolled back over. "It's my birthday. Can't I play sick?"

He grabbed my arm. "Nope. If I had to be tortured on my birthday, so do you."

I groaned. "Kitty isn't throwing a party is she?"

"Well, I wasn't going to tell you, but yes." He pulled me out of my closet by my blanket. He dragged me across the floor.

"I know this Summer has been hell Jen," He sat me up on Laurie's bed. " But, it's time to get out. This time Kelso won't mention Carl. I promise." The only time I had left my closet basically was when Donna had come home.

I got up and rolled my eyes. "I'll get ready for school." I got up and he pulled me back down.

"I got you a present." He smiled. He pulled out a present wrapped in newspaper. He handed it to me.

I opened the package. I smiled as I saw the picture of my brother and I with myself playing guitar along with a set of socks."Thanks. Exactly what I needed!" I gave him a side hug.

**Flashback End**

"I am going to go home and drink legally." I smiled. "You can come home with me."

"Sure." He smiled.


	17. A Sexy Party Game

"So you are into Skip?" I asked laughing as I pressed the elevator button after I had Victory go with me to another band practice. She and Skip hadn't stopped talking before and after we actually played music. "Because it's obvious."

"Totally. He is such a Clydesdale." I looked at her with my eyebrows raised.

"Clydesdale?" I asked.

"Hotty." She sat back laughing. "A hotty to the max."

I had never really imagined Skip as a hotty. "Ok?" I smirked. "I think he might like you back."

"Really?" She asked jumping up and down as the elevator door opened. I practically had to push her out.

"Sure." I said smiling. I had really begun to like hanging out with Victory. She wasn't like someone I would tell a deep dark secret to, but I enjoyed the company. "Well, I have to get to bed." I waved.

"Yeah, big day tomorrow. Happy early birthday!" She smiled before she practically danced back to her room.

I laughed to myself as I unlocked my door. I got changed and fell onto my bed. Eighteen...I was going to be an adult in barely an hour. Could I really sleep?

I did. Two minutes later.

**Dream Flashback Start**

Happy birthday Jenifer!

Was written on a huge cake with fifteen candles on it. I laughed.

"Thanks." I said smiling as Mr. Foreman lit all the candles. Everyone stood around me with party hats and great smiles on their faces. Mrs. Foreman snapped a picture as I attempted a smile.

"Make a wish." She said looking at me sweetly.

My wish that year, was for the same thing I had wished for since I was about ten. I wanted to make a mark on the world and not end up a whore. I took a breathe and blew out the candles.

**Dream Flashback End**

I blew out the candle on the tiny cupcake Mrs. Foreman had made. She snapped a picture. She had about fifty more of them.

Everyone clapped. Little H. J. and Reggie just looked up slightly from their high chairs with cake streamed about their face. We were celebrating my birthday which was that day and H. J.'s first birthday which was on Monday. We had already gave her, her cake.

"Happy Birthday Jen!" My brother gave me a side hug and placed a present in front of me "This is from Jackie, H. J. and I." He then put a 24 pack in front of me."This is from me. Don't drink it all at once."

I pushed aside my cupcake and took the bagged present. It was rather small. I opened it. Inside was a picture of myself holding H. J. with my head against her's, along with a cute boat neck shirt, and my very own set of aviator glasses. I tried them on.

"Sweet, just like the ones I gave you for your eighteenth." I tried them on. "Thanks Steven, Jackie and H. J."

Kelso and Betsy was written on the card. Although I doubted Betsy came up with the idea of giving me a 11 pack. Fez gave me a gold designer sweater he said that he, all the models, and

Mr. Hondas had pitched in to send to me. Eric and Donna got me a shirt that said _"Jamming Jena Hyde"_ on the front. Laurie and Reggie gave me a six pack. I was going to be so drunk. Leo gave me his present when no one else was looking. His stuff was always awesome. Kitty and Red gave me a new winter coat. W. B. gave me a check to pay for the rest of my schooling.

Jason gave me a kiss and a pretty necklace.

We all ended up going into the living room and hanging around. H. J. was on my lap, snuggled into my arms. Jason sat next to me.

"Who is ready for a party game?" Kitty asked standing up.

We all groaned.

"Oh no, this one is fun." Kitty laughed.

Red sarcastically looked up from Reggie who was on his lap as they sat in his favorite chair. "They always are dear."

"This one is called Never Have I Ever!" Kitty explained the rules. Everyone wrote something on a card. Kitty read something off the card and if you had never done it, you stood up. If you did stand you were given a point. The person with the most points when the cards were gone won.

We all wrote on our little papers and handed it to Kitty. Kitty reached into her little basket of the little papers. She picked it up and read it off. "Made brownies." She sat down. "That counts me out."

Red and Kelso were the only ones to stand. Red, who was supposed to keep track of points, wrote down the scores.

Kitty pulled another paper out. "Lost virginity." She looked aghast as everyone in the room, including myself stayed sitting. "Well, no points for anyone."

She pulled another one and looked at it sideways. "I can't read that out loud." She tore it up and grabbed another one, my brother still snickering.

"Got a girl or became pregnant with someone I wasn't married to." Everyone but Kelso, Laurie, my brother, and Jackie stood.

I was pretty sure Leo was asleep, so who knew if he even knew what was going on?

She pulled out another one. "Read a dirty book, that includes dirty magazines." None of us stood. Kitty looked a little ticked. "Are there any in here that aren't about sex?"

We all shrugged. Fez laughed while eating a cookie. "There was the brownie one."

"Or the one I wrote." Kelso yelled.

"Which one is that?" Kitty looked through the papers.

"The one folded four times."

"Played Strip Candy Land." She rolled her eyes. "Michael. That is also a sex joke!"

"I know. I just wanted you to read it." He smirked and laughed.

"Michael, how would you like it if Betsy heard that?" Kitty asked pointing at Betsy who was laying on her back listening to music through some headphones on my old record player. I had her hooked on Steve Miller Band.

"I don't think she is paying attention." Kelso laughed.

"Fine." Kitty sat down and pushed the basket of papers away. "I guess if we can't be mature adults about a game, we can't play it!"

We all sat there awkwardly. It cooled down a little while later and we all just went back to talking and enjoying each other's company.

"Well, I have to get Betsy home." Kelso said standing up and pulling Betsy off the ground. "Come on Smarties."

She snuggled into his shoulder. "I'm not," She yawned. "tired Dum Dum."

He smiled at everyone and carried her out.

"I should get going too." Laurie picked up Reggie from Red's arms and she and Fez left together. Donna, Eric, Jackie, H. J. and Steven left together. Leo was still asleep, and to Red's despair, we left him on the couch. Jason was supposed to stay in Eric's old room, but snuck into mine.

"Happy Birthday J." He kissed my cheek.

"Jason." I smiled at him putting my arms around his shoulders. "Never have I ever done it while being eighteen."

"We can change that!"


	18. Foreman Screams Like a Girl

I walked into Performance Art Class. I was lucky, I hadn't missed the first class. The classes weren't supposed to start until the first week of September. I was finally off my crutches. I couldn't wait for this class. I walked over to a chair in the back of the class. I noticed Victory slide in. I rolled my eyes and waved at her to sit with me. She laughed and skipped over.

"Good morning everyone!" The teacher walked in and sat behind her desk. "I am Mrs. Crippley."

"Hello Mrs. Crippley." Victory jumped up and waved. I pulled her down.

Mrs. Crippley awkwardly waved back. "Anyway, I would like everyone to please go into four groups. One group of Drama. One Group Of Dancing. One Group of Musical Theater. One Group of music, that includes singers. Even if you do cross between, I want you to choose the one you lean towards most."

The room shifted only slightly, those groups were already together basically. I noticed that I was the only musician in the class. I sat basically by myself.

"Alright, look at each of the groups." She smiled. "Each group is a set of performers." She turned around to the chalk board. She wrote down, 'performance.' "I mean, you wouldn't come to the Wisconsin School of Performing Arts if you weren't a performer. This month, we will be focusing on how all four group's elements cross into each other. October, we will be focusing on famous performers. November we will be focusing on expressing one's self even if they are uncomfortable in doing so.." She took a deep breathe. "At the end of each month, a presentation will be expected to be performed in front of the class."

"Also, this whole sym ester I will be watching the performers for who I will want to represent the class for the Christmas Show for all three elements." She smiled, "Let's get started."

I normally skipped the Christmas Show. The band and I weren't exactly the Christmas type. Yet, this was my last year. Maybe I could get into the Christmas show? If I didn't get in this way, maybe I could get in by auditioning in November. But, no matter what, I was getting into that show. I was going to go out with a bang.

That night, Victory accompanied me to band practice. We were sounding great. Our promotional concert was the day after Halloween. We were even going to come in costume for it.

At the end of practice, Victory and Skipp did their normal routine. They talked all night. Skipp did proceed to ask Victory on a date. Victory was bouncing off the walls and they were going on the date that weekend.

The weekend actually came pretty quickly for me. I was planning on a quiet weekend with the family. It was labor day weekend, so I got an extra day. I started out my weekend watching a scary movie after Red and Kitty went to sleep. I had seen the movie before, but it was still weird. "The Village of The Damned" was definitely freaky.

It was dark. I had my pjs on and a bowl of popcorn on my lap. I jumped spilling all my popcorn as the door to the kitchen opened and Eric walked in. We both stopped and listened to make sure Kitty and Red hadn't woke up.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in a whisper.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I live here." I said with my eyebrows raised as I scooped up popcorn.

"No what are you doing in the living room watching TV?" He asked.

"Its the only time of the year that they show this movie." I whispered looking back to the movie.

"Red let you?" He raised his eyebrow.

I nodded. "Yeah. I don't scream like a little girl when someone gets killed."

"I do not scream like a little girl." He said, he turned to look at the scene and jumped back with a girlish tone of voice as the little children's eyes changed on the movie.

I laughed."So why are you here again?"

He walked over to the couch and sat down beside me. "Donna and I had a fight."

"About what?" I stared back at the TV and kept eating my remaining popcorn.

"She wants to have a small wedding so we don't have to spend a lot of money." He said looking suddenly depressed.

I looked over to him in shock."You have a problem with that?"

"You haven't heard everything. I said sure, but I then said I would like to have it in December." He sighed. "She didn't want to have it so soon. She said she didn't want to rush into it and make sure this was really what she wanted."

"So you assumed she was having second thoughts again." I said putting my bowl on the coffee table.

"Yeah, was I wrong?"

"Hell no." I said laying my head back against the couch as commercials came on. "She said yes for a second time, she shouldn't have reservations. She already faced them. If she can't do it still, then what's the point?"

"Thanks Jena." He smiled.

We watched the rest of the movie. The second one was coming on and I was determined to watch it.

"I'm going to probably spend the night here." He said as the next one started.

I heard the kitchen door open and close. "Maybe not." In came Donna, tears streaking her face. She was in her pjs and slippers.

"Eric. I am sorry. I was having second thoughts, but I got rid of them as I laid down to try and sleep. I realized I can't keep going unless you are laying there with me." She put her arms around his neck. "If you want, I would marry you right now."

"Really?" He asked. He turned back to me. "Are you ordained?"

I shook my head.

"Damn." Donna laughed. "Come on Eric, let's go home."

They went home, and I watched scary movies until I fell asleep.


	19. Best Man Of Honor Thing?

"Jena! Jena! Jena! Jena!" I heard in a high pitched squeal over the phone as Red answered. I looked up from my cereal as Red looked over to me.

"Jenifer, it's for you." Red rolled his eyes and held out the phone.

I got up and took the phone from him. This was already my second phone call of the day. Steven had called a little while before telling me to come down to the record store. "Thanks Red." I spoke into the phone. "Hello?"

"Jena, it's Victory!" Her voice was really happy and excited. "I went on my date with Skip last night."

"That's awesome!" I said leaning against the wall.

"Who is it?" Kitty asked Red as he sat down.

"Some high pitched dumbass girl for Jenifer."

"Awww, Jenifer has a friend!" Kitty exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes. " So Tinkerbelle, how'd it go?"

"We went out to dinner, I had fish, was fish a bogus choice? Never mind that Then we went to a totally tubular roller skating rink. I kept falling though. It's so silly I can dance on pointe shoes, but put me in anything that rolls and I totally fall on my ass. I felt like a dipstick. Although, he was awfully sweet about it. He kept holding my arms so I wouldn't have a cow. Then when he dropped me off at the school, he tried to kiss me goodbye. Which was major." She spoke so fast I had to run over what she had just said in my mind. "I have never been kissed before."

"Well, did you like it?" I asked. I still couldn't believe there was a teenager left in the world who hadn't been kissed.

"I stopped him before he actually kissed me." She said with a undertone of awkwardness.

I practically choked on my own spit. "What? Why?"

"I don't know, I panicked. I am such a dweeb." She took a deep breathe. "Other than in dance, I have never had a guys face that close to me. And normally those guys are flamers if you know what I mean?"

"No I don't know what you mean?" I put my hand to my face."What did he do after you stopped him?"

"He asked why, then I told him that I hadn't been kissed before and I wasn't sure if I was ready." She stated calmly. "I don't know why, I want to be kissed. I mean, kissing is gnarly, right?"

"Gnarly is good right?"

"Yeah. Duh." She paused. "Like is kissing a good experience."

"Well," I turned around and looked back at Red and Kitty who were watching and listening. I really didn't feel like describing kissing right there. "It's one of the best experiences ever."

"Oh gawd, I am a total dweeb."

"You aren't a dweeb."

"I have to go, the Nutcracker tryouts are today. See you at school Hyde!" She said with a high pitched tone.

"See you at school Tinkerbelle." I hung up and sat back down at the table.

"So," Kitty clapped on the table. "When are you going to have your little friend over?"

I took a bite of cereal and shrugged. "I don't know."

"Kitty, don't start inviting her friends over." Red looked up from his paper. "Next thing you know, they won't go away."

"I just think it is nice that Jenifer has a girlfriend of her own." She laughed. "My old friends in high school used to be so much fun."

"Fantastic." I laughed before standing up and grabbing my light blue jacket off the back of the chair. "I'm going down to Grooves to get a few records. My brother told me they got a new shipment in."

"How are you getting down there?" Red asked.

"I was going to use my old bike."

"Jenifer, you can drive right?"

"Yeah." I hadn't actually driven anything, because I didn't have a car. I drove occasionally. Just when everyone was too stoked to.

Red reached into his pocket and tossed a set of keys at me. "Take the old Vista Cruiser. Since Eric has left it here for more than a week. It's mine. Since I don't want it, but can't get rid of a good American car like that, it's yours!"

I practically screamed. "Yes!" I jumped around before stopping and putting my new aviators on. "I mean, that's cool!"

"Get out of here dumbass!" He waved me out. I waved to them.

I drove down to Grooves. I walked in to find the shop open with no one in the front room.

"Steven." I called out. "Anybody here?"

Suddenly out of the back, my brother and the rest of the gang came running out.

"Jena!" Donna yelled out. "Because of what you said last night, Eric and I have decided to run to Las Vegas and get married. We were just about to come get you."

"Are you serious?" I asked in shock.

"And I want you to be the best man!" Eric put his hand on her shoulder.

"Me?"

"Yes you." Donna smiled. "And maid of honor. We sort of owe it to you. You have done so much for us through our relationship. In Las Vegas they only require one witness."

"Like what?" Jackie said crossing her arms. "I still say you two owe Steven and I because you were ours."

"Well for example,"

Flashback Start

I was about thirteen and Eric and Donna had been having sex for a while now. I often was paid to sit outside their door to keep watch. I only ever had a few close calls.

Close Call Number 1.

"Jenifer, what ever are you doing out here?" Kitty was carrying a laundry basket. "I need to get into Eric's room to get his laundry."

"I wanted to know about the birds and the bees so I was going to see if Eric could tell me." I was doing homework on the floor.

"Oh no deary. Eric doesn't know anything about the birds and the bees." She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and took me to listen all about sex. Which I already knew about. With thanks to my perverted brother, and walking in on my mom with tons of men on many different occasions.

Close Call Number 2

"I'm going to kick his ass!" Red stormed up the stairs. He walked over to where I was.

"What did Eric do?" I asked looking around.

"He gave Kelso all our glue. Now we can't get the dumbass unglued from our shower!"

I put my arm around Red's shoulder. "Why don't you tell me all about it?" I walked with him away from the door. "Then after that, you can tell me all about why we should buy American cars."

Close Call Number 3

Laurie walked over and looked down at me playing guitar. "Eric and Donna are doing it right?"

I grunted while reading a book, "Yup."

"Ewwww." She walked away.

Flashback End

"Just because she held off people while you were both doing it doesn't give her the right to be both the Best Man and Maid of Honor." Fez yelled out. "Maybe some of us wanted the chance."

"Yeah, but Jena has done more than just that." Eric said smiling. "She helped us last night and helped me propose to Donna the second time. She also helped out by setting up countless of dates, she even helped me set up Donna and I's first official date."

Flashback Start

"I want to find a way to ask Donna out romantically." Eric said as he sat down on the basement couch.

"Take her out somewhere fancy on Valentine's Day and give her your class ring." I said sitting on the back of the couch. I was still small enough to wear my overalls with the patch over the knee. My hair was in braids tied with red ribbons. I was reading a book about the history of music.

"Isn't that a bit much?" He asked. "I was just going to give her a Hershey bar." He said pulling a half eaten one out of his pocket. "Not this one, but a good one."

"Take her out on a real date." I said flipping my braids over my shoulders. "The more romance, the better."

Flashback End

"See, she has been there since the beginning!" Eric said smiling. "Jenifer Hyde. Will you be our witness?"

"I would be honored!" I practically yelled.

"Ok, fine. She can be Best Man Of Honor, but what are we going to do about the kids? We can't leave them with the Foremans, cus they will try to stop this. Jen's going with us. She can't babysit." Laurie said with Fez's arms around her waist.

"I know the perfect person!" I said with a laugh.

_To Be Continued_


	20. I'm Sorry

I wanted to appologise for not updating or replying over the last week.

I have a very happy reason for not. On Monday at 2:37 pm I gave birth to my beautiful baby girl Marie Sonshine.

She was born at six pounds, eleven ounces. She has big beautiful blue eyes like me and little tufts of black hair like her daddy. She is tiny and perfect.

I promise to start updating again very soon. I wrote some that I still need to finish and upload.

Thank you all for your patience.


	21. ENGAGED?

**Sorry for not updating. My little Marie Sonshine has kept me busy, and my internet was down...It sucked! But, here is my update, hooray!**

"Sure, I love kids." Leo laughed as he took sleeping H.J. into his arms. We had asked Leo to meet us at Steven and Jackie's apartment. I had swung by the Foreman's and packed some clothes claiming to be going to my brother's to watch H.J. for the rest of the weekend. Jackie was packing while Steven and I instructed Leo. He was going to watch them until Brooke was supposed to come the next day to watch the kids until we came back on Monday.

"Ok, Leo, I love you man just I have to lay some ground rules!" Steven said after lightly kissing H.J. goodbye. "One, don't give H.J. any stuff. Two, no hookers. Three, don't get baked while they are here."

"I have been a father before man!" He patted Hyde on the back. "I'll take good care of little Hannah Janet!"

"It's Helen Jenifer!" He said with a shocked face. His eyebrow raised above his sunglasses. "Helen Jenifer. Don't forget it. She is my baby girl." He pointed his finger. "If anything happens to my baby girl. I'm going to get angry. Like the kind of angry that would happen if Kelso kissed me on the mouth."

"I won't let anything happen man!" He smiled and went over and sat in the rocking chair. Reggie was asleep in the back room where Laurie had left him. It seemed like everything was ready to go. "I promise." He said smiling at H.J.

I went over and patted Leo on the back nicely. "Just call her H.J.. You won't mess that up! See you man!" I side hugged Leo.

"See you Jena." He laughed.

Jackie and Steven instructed him on how to take care of the kids while I took Jackie's bags out to their car. I climbed into the back of the car with Kelso. I wasn't exactly happy about having to share with Kelso. Although, I could probably glue his hand to his face.

I rolled my eyes at Kelso as he smiled with a wide stupid smile. "You ready for a road trip?" He asked looking like an idiot.

"Oh yeah." I smiled and put on my sunglasses.

When Jackie and Steven came down, we decided we would take turns driving. We drove for a few hours into the late afternoon and evening. After we stopped for dinner, I fell asleep in the front seat when Kelso was driving. Kelso woke me up at four am.

"Jena." He shook me a little after he pulled over. "Your turn to drive."

"Ok, really?" I looked at the clock. "Sure." I got out of the car and switched. I looked into the back seat. My brother was asleep with Jackie leaned against his shoulder. "They are so cute when they sleep!"

"Yeah, well not as cute as Betsy!" He said as I started driving."Betsy looks like a little princess."

"That's sweet." I smiled.

"You know what else she does that's sweet?" He asked acting like a three year old with a new puppy. "She gets ice cream all over her face when she tries to eat it. Then, I gave her pop rocks and all she could do was laugh."

I laughed. "Has she learned how to burn people yet?"

He smiled. "She's just like her dad." He stopped smiling, looked back at my brother and Jackie again and got his upset face on. Which was like his stupid face, but pathetic. "Am I doomed to be alone all my life?"

"What the hell man?" I asked raising my eyebrow and turning onto the inner state. "You are never alone. You are doing a different girl every week!"

"Yeah, but maybe it's time I slowed down and got a steady girl. Just for me. Cus, once I sleep with some of those girls, they go off and sleep with other guys! I think I want just one special girl. Hang up my man whore status."

"If Laurie can do it, you can." I laughed. "Well, whoever you decide to settle down with, may I suggest it be the woman who is carrying your second child?"

"Yeah, but where am I going to find someone like that?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Brooke!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Dumb ass." I said, realizing I sounded just like Red.

We reached Las Vegas at around ten am Sunday morning. We were all tired, but we wanted to get the two hitched.

We drove around looking at all the lights. Kelso looked like a dog when he stuck his head out the window, his hair flapping in the wind. We went to a hotel and with the little money we had all saved, we got two rooms.

One large one for us, and one tiny one for Eric and Donna. We all really didn't want to be in the room on their wedding night. The hotel had it's own little wedding chapel in it. So that's where we decided to use. The guys were going to reserve a time.

Jackie walked over to me and looked at me up and down. "Now, I hope you aren't planning on wearing this."

I looked down at my outfit. I was in shorts, my Jamming Jena tee shirt tucked inside them, and black suspenders. Not to forget my black chucks. "Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

"Ok, well, while the guys get the chapel together, we ladies are going to get fashion together." Jackie said clapping her hands.

I didn't like Jackie's style when it came to formal stuff...aka, I didn't want another monkey dress. "Do I have to be a part of this?"

"Yes! As Best Man Of Honor, you are required to look nice. I am just saying we all wear a nice dress. Donna you brought a dress right

?" Jackie asked out loud.

"Yeah, just like you reminded me to at least fourteen times." Donna sarcastically smiled. "And don't worry, it's off white."

Laurie laughed. "I brought a little red hot number." She pulled it out of her suitcase. It was very Laurie.

I bit my lip. "I brought a dress, it's dark blue." I shrugged, it was the same dress I wore for my album cover. I pulled it out of my bag.

"That's cute." Donna said sweetly. "You should look like a best man too."

"I could always wear a top hat they had some in the gift shop," I said rolling my eyes "and keep my chucks on."

"She can not wear chucks in a sacred place!" Jackie screeched.

"'The Chapel of Hot and Sexy Love' is a sacred place?" I asked.

About an hour later I was dressed up, more to my liking. I sort of liked top hats. The guys had come back and said the chapel was reserved for about an hour from then. Eric was forced to stay away. If the other wedding proved anything, he should not be in the room with Donna till they were married.

When we finally got down to the chapel. I had went with the guys, as to avoid the horrible fashionista. The preacher was a little old, and had a long drawn out speaking voice. "Is everyone ready? I have three more weddings and a divorce to finish today!"

"You do divorces too?" Kelso asked. "Cus if I get married sometime soon, I want to make sure I have a quick way of getting out of it."

"No, I'm getting a divorce you idiot!" He practically hit Kelso. "Weddings, insane. I will never forgive myself for getting married."

"That's really encouraging." Eric said looking nervous. "But I think we are ready. Jen, can you go get the ladies in here?"

I gave a small salute and ran off and got the ladies. They took their seats and Donna and I did the isle walk down thing. I held Donna's fifty cent bouquet when she was down the isle. Eric was smiling like a bigger dumb ass than normal.

"Now is there anyone here who can tell us why these two should not be bound in holy matrimony?" The preacher said boringly.

"I can!" Jason burst in the room, looking very tired.

"Oh really?" The preacher said looking upset. "Who is he?"

"Jason?" I asked in surprise walking down to him. "What are you doing here?"

"I called you at your brother's."

Jason Story Start:

"Hello, can I speak to Jenifer please?" I asked, I was calling to see if you had plans on Monday.

"They are not here. They all went down to Vegas to get married." Leo laughed.

"Oh my gawd!" I said frantically. "I have to go down there!"

Jason story end:

"Who are you marrying other than me?" He asked looking rather surprised, he then looked up to Donna and Eric. "Wait, you aren't getting married?"

"Why would you think it was me getting married?"

"I don't know, I wasn't thinking, I just didn't want you getting married to anyone but me!" He said looking shocked.

"You drove all night to make sure I wasn't getting married?" I asked putting my hand on my heart. "I'm touched."

"Actually, I rode on a plane." He smiled. "They do really fast air fare anymore."

"Well, no worries, it's not me. It's Donna and Eric, I'm Best Man Of Honor." I smiled showing off my hat.

"Oh, ok." He took my arm. "Sorry!"

I laughed. "Go sit down. Carry on!" I said to the preacher. Donna was trying not to laugh. I noticed Fez scooting a little to give him some room.

"Once again, Is there anyone here who believes these two should not be bound in holy matrimony?" The preacher smiled. It was quiet for a moment. Then there was a commotion outside the door and the band and Victory strode in.

"Yeah, they didn't invite us!" Skip yelled.

"Why in hell would they invite you? You don't even know them!" Hyde yelled out. "Jena, please straighten things out with your crazy friends."

I looked at the preacher who rolled his eyes. "Just a minute." I smiled awkwardly. I went down to everyone, Jason following me.

"Guys! What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I like totally called you up yesterday to see if you could pencil me in for the 17th of December. I am dancing in the Nutcracker as the Sugar Plum Fairy. Very major by the way, but some strange dude answered." She said.

Tinker belle's story:

"Hyde! Hyde! Hyde!" I yelled into the phone.

"Hyde went down to Vegas to get married." Leo said with a baby in his arms.

"Like oh my gawd. You have to be gagging me with a spoon!" I replied. "Does Jason know?"

"Yeah, her boyfriend said he was going too."

Tinker belle's story end.

"So I told Skip, who told me he wasn't surprised cus you two are engaged and all!" Victory said really loudly.

"Engaged!" Everyone in the room screamed.

"Oh gawd!" I moaned to myself.


	22. So Long As You Aren't a Whore

The minister looked ticked. "Are they the ones getting married today?"

Everyone including myself screamed. "HELL NO!"

"Well, can we please get back to the task at hand?" The minister asked.

"Yeah! Let's get the focus back to why we are all here! To get Donna and Eric hitched." I yelled and I motioned for all my friends to sit down. I ran back up to the stage.

"Ok!" The Minister yelled. "At least she has the right focus! We now have to do the short version." He turned back to Donna and Eric. "Do you take him?" He asked Donna.

"Yes!" Donna said happily staring at Eric.

"Do you take her?"

"Yes!" Eric said back.

"I now pronounce you man and wife." The Minister said sighing in relief. "Now kiss each other and make it quick!"

Eric and Donna kissed. It was not quick. The minister practically threw a fit.

No one mentioned the engagement thing. I guess it was too awkward. Not until the car ride the next day when we were almost back to Pointe Place, did my brother say anything. It was my brother, Jason, Jackie, Kelso and I in the car. I was in the back seat on one side of Kelso. Jason was on the other side of Kelso. Jackie and Steven were in the front. Jackie nervously driving.

"So I hear you two are engaged." Steven's eyebrows lifted over his sunglasses. My brother actually looked frightening to me. He was going to kill me.

"Steven, I thought we said we were going to be sensitive about this." Jackie said keeping both eyes on the road and shaking. "And not talk about this while I was driving."

"No, we are going to talk about this now! I can't hold this in any longer." He was really going to kill me. He looked over to Jason. "Why are you two engaged? Is she pregnant? Did you knock up my baby sister? If you did I am going to kill you." He pointed at Jason.

"You are pregnant?" Kelso asked looking at me. "Because you don't have to marry him if you are."

"NO!" I face palmed. "I am not pregnant! I am smarter than that. No offence."

Jackie and Kelso both replied. "None taken."

"I am still going to kill you. You are both too young." He practically yelled. Yep, he was going to kill me. "Do you want to turn out like Eric and Donna the first time?"

"They still ended up together." I crossed my arms. "Besides, we are not that young. You were going to ask Jackie to marry you when you were our ages.

"Yeah, maybe she and Jason are just in real love." Jackie chimed in. "I mean, if Kelso hadn't been there, we would probably would have got married. We were in love and all."

"So you messed that up?" Jason whispered over to Kelso.

"Yep." Kelso leaned back on his crossed arms. I could smell his armpits, we needed a larger car. Why did I have to leave the cruiser at my brother's?

"How did you do that?" Jason asked.

"I actually don't remember, one minute I was dropping Jackie off in Chicago. I blacked out. The next thing I know, I am in a hotel, naked with Jackie." Kelso smirked. "One of the great mysteries of my life."

"It can stay a mystery, as I have chosen to leave it." My brother, who have I mentioned is going to kill me, interrupted. "Now back to the subject at hand. Why are you two engaged? Give me one reason."

"Because I love him. He asked me, and I said yes." I replied. It wasn't a good reason, but it was a reason.

My brother just looked at me, his face was almost unchanged. He didn't say anything. He just looked at me, almost sadly. "You are still a kid."

"I'm not a kid anymore." I said softly. "I am eighteen."

The car just went silent.

"Awkward." Kelso said rather loudly.

My brother was silent the rest of the time.

He didn't even tell me goodbye.

I went back to school in the cruiser. I only had four hours of sleep before I had to get up for school.

A day passed, nothing from my brother...

Jackie called to say sorry for his behavior.

Two days passed, nothing from him...

I decided that unlike last time we fought, the only person I wasn't speaking to was him.

A week passed, with still nothing from my brother...

I visited home. My brother didn't even come over on Sunday.

It was nearly a month later the week before the big concert that he finally got a hold of me. I was over at the Foreman's with Donna and Kitty. We were trying to fit Donna's old school uniform onto me for the concert.

"I don't see why we can't dress you as something pretty." Kitty said pinning my shirt a little tighter. I was not nearly as tall, or busty as Donna was.

"Because I have to blend in with the rest of the band, who are all dudes. I already stick out cus I am the only girl." I said as Kitty got up and said she had to get more thread.

Donna laughed. She pulled out a pair of fishnets and slipped them to me. "These are to bring the sexy out a little." She winked. "Just don't tell your brother."

"He never speaks to me. Not since he found out anyway about Jason and I." I said looking at myself in the mirror.

"Oh that dill hole." Donna said pulling her hair behind her ear. "Just cus he can't come to terms with you growing up."

"So you don't think I'm stupid for being engaged and everything right?" I asked biting my lip.

"I'm not going to judge you. I like being your friend too much." Donna smiled at me. "I still think of you as the same little girl who used to sit on my lap and have me braid her hair."

I smiled. "Thanks Donna."

Kitty came in the room and smiled. "Jena, your brother is here. He asked to talk to you. So get changed." Kitty knew we were fighting, but I hadn't broke the engagement to her yet.

"Ok." I said with trepidation.

"You know for non-emotional people, you two sure stir up a lot of drama." Donna said with a raised eyebrow.

I got changed and walked down to outside. My brother was waiting in the driveway holding H. J.. "Hey Jen." He said with H. J. giggling and reaching for me.

"Hey Steven." I said smiling at H. J. "What's up?"

"Would you like to take Helen trick or treating on Halloween?" He asked.

"Sure." I nodded.

"And as the grown up woman you are, I don't care what you do with your life. So long as you aren't pregnant or a whore, I guess I don't mind." He smiled. "I'm not going to ruin my life by being upset at you."

"Sweet." I nodded my head. "We cool?"

"We are cool." He replied.

******I am sooo sorry. With the Holidays and my mother in law insisting that I bring the baby everywhere to show her off. I don't mind because she is gorgeus. I just can't stand my mother in law...This chapter took me forever to write. **Well, I think as I don't know where to go from here, _Let the Music Be Your_ Master is now over...But Jena isn't. Another story in the series is coming soon. I am going to make sure to post faster. I am excited for the next story. 


End file.
